double identitée
by Anouche02
Summary: Amu Hinamori est une princesse et comme toutes princesses elle sera fiancé à un prince le jour de ses 18 ans. voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de cette réalité elle partira a l'étranger sous le nom de Amu Kuchiki, mais le destin ne semble pas vouloir la lâcher, que va t-il arrivé à notre princesse? venez lire et vous saurez. /Amuto/
1. Chapter 1

(….) action des personnages

*…* pensées des personnages

[….] commentaires de l'auteur

**Chapitre 1 : **

PDV AMU

Bonjour je m'appelle Amu Hinamori, j'ais 17 ans, et je suis en 1er au lycée Blaise pascal, qui soit dit en passant est le lycée le plus prestigieux de toute l'Europe, seul les élites y vont.

Je suis la fille de la reine d'Espagne Midori et du roi de France Tsumugu Hinamori. Vous l'avez bien comprit je suis une princesse, princesse de France car c'est le frère ainé de ma mère qui est monté au trône d'Espagne. J'ais qu'une petite sœur Ami elle a 7 ans et elle est en CE1.

Toc-toc-toc

? : Mademoiselle Hinamori votre professeur de danse vous attend dans votre salle de répétition.

Amu : c'est entendu Lisa dite lui que je serais prête dans 5 minute

Lisa : bien Mademoiselle

? : ONE-CHAN ONE-CHAN, regarde j'ais terminé mon dessin…

En un éclair une petite boule rose défonça les portes de ma chambre et s'arrêta net en face de moi, en immense sourire aux lèvres, elle cachait quelque chose dans son dos, si j'ais bien compris ce serais son dessin. Je me suis alors assise sur mon lit et elle sauta immédiatement sur mes jambes.

Amu : alors Ami tu me le montre ce dessin

Ami : (sortant le dessin de son dos) voila… c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi beau que les tiens mais je me suis donné beaucoup de mal et… :'(

Amu : il est magnifique

Ami : :D c'est vrai

Amu : oui biensure et tu sais quoi, je vais le faire encadrer et accrocher sur un des murs de ma chambre

Lisa : mademoiselle Hinamori avez-vous fini de vous préparer

Amu : oui un instant (a Ami) et si tu allais montrer ce magnifique dessin a nos chers parent avant que je le fasse encadrer ?

Ami : hum HAI [ ça veux dire oui en japonais ^^']

Je descendis afin de rejoindre mon professeur de danse dans la salle de répétition. Il s'appelle Gabriel, il est de taille moyenne (un peux plus grand que moi), il doit avoir la vingtaine, il a les cheveux brun-châtain et les yeux vert. C'est mon prof de danse depuis que j'ais 6 ans je n'en ai jamais eu d'autre dans cette matière. Je dirais que c'est l'une des rares personne à m'appeler par mon prénom et non « mademoiselle Hinamori » ou encore « princesse ». il me traite comme une personne ordinaire et c'est très agréable d'être en sa compagnie.

Gabriel : Amu je sais bien que tu n'ais plus une enfant mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre autant de temps pour te changer. )

Amu : désolé j'étais avec Ami

Gabriel : ha ta petite sœur, elle est adorable, depuis qu'elle sait que je t'apprends à danser depuis tes 6 ans elle veut a tout pris que je devienne son professeur.

Amu : (esquissant un petit rire) elle veut a tout prit me ressembler.

Gabriel : (sourit) bon et si on se mettait au travail.

Amu : d'accord, aujourd'hui c'est hip-hop n'est-ce-pas ? je connait ma choré par cœur, j'ais même fait quelque arrangement

Gabriel : (rigole) ok fait moi voir ça

La musique démarra et je commençai mon enchainement, j'ais beaucoup travailler dessus, je suis une championne de danse international et j'ais remporté énormément de prix. Le défit que Gabriel m'avait lancé pour cette séance était de crée ma propre chorégraphie sur la chanson qui me plaisait.

Ma musique se termina en même temps que moi j'étais très fière du résultat et apparemment Gabriel aussi. Il m'aida à l'amélioré, puis, après 2h de cours de danse, il s'en alla.

J'entrai dans ma chambre, je pris une douche car je transpirais. Puis j'enfilai une robe style princesse (mes parents n'aime pas me voir en short ou en jean).

Lisa : Mademoiselle Hinamori le roi et la reine souhaiteraient vous voir, ils vous attendent sur la terrasse près du lac du jardin Ouest.

Amu : merci Lisa

Je traversai alors le jardin Ouest (soit dit en passant immense) pour enfin arriver à la terrasse près du lac. Cela m'intriguais beaucoup habituellement mes parents ne venaient que rarement dans cet endroit, ils y venaient que pour réfléchir lorsque le château était trop agité ou qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre une décision importante, ou encore pour se chamailler -'

Mais ils ne nous avaient encore jamais fait demandé dans un endroit pareil, je me demande de quoi ils veulent bien me parler, ce doit être très sérieux… ou alors ils veulent me gronder, mais non ce n'est pas logique cela fait bien longtemps que je ne fait plus de bêtises… bon on verra bien !

Amu : mère, père, vous m'avez demandé ?

Mère d'Amu [MA] : oui assieds-toi je t'en pris.

Je m'assieds donc sur un fauteuil en face d'eux

Père d'Amu [PA] : Amu… (Soupir) le sujet donc nous voudrions te parler est très sérieux et très délicat donc je te périrai de te montrer indulgente et attentive.

Voila chapitre 1 fini,

De quoi les parents d'Amu veulent lui parler ? Est-ce grave ? vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant p

Mais part pitié mettez des com's, c'est la première foi que je fais une fiction donc dite moi tous ce qui ne va pas


	2. Chapter 2

(….) action des personnages

*…* pensées des personnages

[….] commentaires de l'auteur

**PDV AMU :**

_**Amu :**__ mère, père, vous m'avez demandé ?_

_**Mère d'Amu [MA]**__ :__ oui assieds-toi je t'en pris._

_Je m'assieds donc sur un fauteuil en face d'eux_

_**Père d'Amu [PA] :**__ Amu… (Soupir) le sujet donc nous voudrions te parler est très sérieux et très délicat donc je te périrai de te montrer indulgente et attentive._

**Amu :** *Indulgente et attentive ?* [auteur : oui c'est ce qu'il vient de dire -' Amu : j'avais compris auteur : mouai c'est ça]

**MA :** Amu tu as 17 ans et l'an prochain tu seras majeur, et tu seras par la même occasion déclaré héritière du trône de France.

**Amu :** _(la coupant)_ oui je le sais déjà mère…

**MA :** _(coupant Amu brutalement)_ AMU une princesse ne doit pas interrompre les autres et encore ses parents.

**Amu :** veuillez m'excuser _(baisse la tête)_

**PA :** _(soupir)_ Amu, comme tu le sais nous recevons beaucoup de demande en mariage et ce depuis t'es 16 ans… de plus nous somme le deuxième royaume le puis puissance du monde et tu es une fille gracieuse, belle, et talentueuse, et c'est pourquoi énormément de rois veulent que tu sois l'épouse de leur fils.

**Amu :** veuillez m'en excusez père mais ne comprends pas, vous me parlez de mariage alors que je n'ais que 17 ans

**MA :** 17 ans serte mais il est de coutume que l'héritière du trône ait déjà un avenir fixé, autrement dit un fiancé officiel, une fonction ou une titre officiel, etc.… c'est cela être une princesse héritière et on devient princesse héritière a partir de ses 18 ans.

**Amu :** _(baisse la tête)_ si j'ais bien compris mère, vous et père êtes entrain de me dire qu'à l' instant où je serais majeur je serais officiellement fiancé a un inconnu juste pour le bonheur du peuple.

J'avais la tète baisser et les larmes aux yeux, j'avais beau essayé de les retenir elles continuaient à dévaler mes joues. De plus connaissant mon père les dernières phrases que je venais de prononcer ont dut certainement l'énerver, pourquoi ? Je ne saurais vous le dire mais dès qu'Ami et moi commençons à nier nos obligations de princesses mon père qui est plutôt cool en général se met tout dite en colère.

**PA :** _(sur un thon agacé et froid mais toujours calmement_) ne dit pas n'importe quoi il s'agit avant tout de ton propre bonheur, et ce n'est pas comme si on t'imposait quelqu'un on te demandera ton avis avant de…

S'en était trop, je ne pouvais plus l'entendre, je sens que j'allais exploser. Prise de colère je me levai brusquement le coupant la parole _[__auteur :__ c'est maman qui sera contente __Amu :__ je suis sur les nerfs alors ferme la et continu ton histoire _ __auteur :__ ok ok pas la peine de s'énerver ^^']_ en le fixant les larmes aux yeux.

Amu : _(élevant la voix)_ mon propre bonheur ? Et vous me demanderez mon avis ? M'avez-vous demandé une fois dans ma vie ce que je voulais ? Vous prenez des décisions sans même demandez mon consentement…

A ce moment là mon père ce leva brusquement avec un air très énervé, me coupant la parole il dit, non il hurla

PA : _(la coupant)_ JE N'AIS PAS A VOUS DEMANDER VOTRE AVIS JEUNE FILLE, LA COUTUME EXIGE A CE QUE VOUS SOYEZ FIANCE A VOS 18 ANS ET VOUS LE SEREZ DE GRES OU DE FORCE, DE PLUS JE VOUS PRIRAI DE BAISSER LE TON QUAND VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ A MOI

Amu : _(baissant la voix)_ mais je n'aurai que 18 ans je sortirai à peine du lycée et…

PA : LA DESCUTION EST CLOSE

Etant désespéré je tournai la tète vers ma mère qui elle était toujours assise et qui observait la scène le plus calmement possible. Dès l'instant ou mon regard croisa le sien, elle baissa automatiquement la tête détournant ainsi le regard. Je compris alors que je ne recevrais aucune aide venant de ma mère.

Je baissai à mon tour mes yeux et couru vers le château pour ensuite m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pleurer, la tête dans le coussin.

**PDV omniscient **

Amu est toujours dans sa chambre, sur son lit, allongée sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle pensait au jour de ses 18 ans.

**Amu :** _*il y aura forcement une immense fête c'est surement pendant cette fête qu'on me déclarera officiellement héritière au trône de France et…*_

**Toc-toc-toc**

Amu : ….

**Toc-toc-toc**

**? :** Amu c'est moi je peux entrer ?

Amu : ….

**? :** (Soupire)

La porte s'ouvra sur une élégante jeune femme brune vêtu une magnifique (mais simple) robe bleu. C'est femme n'était autre que Midori la mère d'Amu.

Celle-ci s'avança calmement vers Amu et s'asseya au bort du lit. Amu resta immobile ; elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour regarder sa mère.

**MA :** tu sais j'ais été très surprise par ta réaction tout à l'heure

**Amu :** (regarde toujours le plafond) je ne voie pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant, je suis sur que vous vous doutiez bien que j'allais m'y opposer.

MA : oui serte, mais que tu perdes ton sang froid pour ensuite te mettre à pleurer cela ne te ressemble pas. Toi qui habituellement es si fière avec un caractère de pierre, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis tes 10 ans que je te vois pleurer.

Pendant que sa mère parlait Amu s'était redressée. Elle était actuellement assise et elle rougissait, oui elle rougissait de honte car elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle c'était donné en spectacle.

Amu : _*j'avais honte, moi qui était habituellement si fière si « cool and specy » d'après mes amis. Je venais de me donné en spectacle détruisant ainsi tout ma personnalité que je m'étais si durement forgé vis avis de mon père.*_ (baisant la tête) veuillez m'excuser je me suis laissé emporté.

MA : ça ne fait rien. (_Regardant le plafond)_ je sais que c'est très difficile, tout princesse est passé par là… je suis passé par là.

Amu : _(prend son air cool and specy)_ je connais l'histoire vous la racontez tout les soirs Ami je peux vous dire quelle n'a rien à voir avec la mienne.

MA : _(sourit)_ tu a raison, et c'est justement parce-qu'on a eu la chance de s'aimer et de se choisir que ton père a voulut faire tout pour que toi et Ami ayez cette chance.

Amu : je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse et vous le savez bien

MA : _(soupir)_ je sais que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse de la même manière que tu ne laisseras jamais quelqu'un se lier d'amitié avec toi.

Amu: (_regardant le plafond_) mais ce n'est pas pareil ici il n'y a que des hypocrites qui veulent être ami avec moi pour bien se faire voir vis à vis de mon père... _(Baisse la tête brusquement, fixant sa mère le sourire aux lèvres.) _

MA: qui y'a t'il

Amu: je pourrais partir à l'étranger pour me faire des amis

MA : ?

Amu : je veux dire, j'irais faire ma classe de terminal à l'étranger et je reviendrais à mes 18 ans pour me fiancer.

MA: il en est hors de quest...

Amu: s' il vous plaît, c'est la seul chose que je vous demande, si vous me l'accordez je ne ferais pas d'histoire pour mes fiançailles

MA: _(réfléchit)_... de toute façon, que tu sois à l'étranger ou ici cela ne changera jamais les gens te traiterons toujours de la même façon.

Amu: non si je change d'identité, vous m'achetez une maison, je change mon nom de famille et voila

MA: il ne suffit pas de changer de maison, tu es une princesse ils vont te reconnaitre, et comment expliquer ton absence au château

Amu: je... je... je me teindrai les cheveux en brun, et vous dirais tout simplement que je suis parti a l'étranger, ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir ou je suis.

MA:_(hésite)_... Je verrais avec ton père. _(Sort en faisant un clin d'œil à Amu)_

Amu : souri et s'allonge sur son lit.

**Voila mon 2eme chapitre est fini**

**Que va dire le père d'Amu ? Qui sera son fiancé ? se fera t'elle de vrai ami la où elle ira (si elle y va) ? Tombera-t-elle amoureuse ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre :p**

**« Svp mettez des com's »**


	3. Chapter 3

(….) action des personnages

*…* pensées des personnages

[….] commentaires de l'auteur

_MA:__ il ne suffit pas de changer de maison, tu es une princesse ils vont te reconnaitre, et comment expliquer ton absence au château_

_Amu__: je... je... je me teindrai les cheveux en brun, et vous dirais tout simplement que je suis parti a l'étranger, ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir ou je suis._

_**MA**__**:**__(hésite)... Je verrais avec ton père. (Sort en faisant un clin d'œil à Amu)_

_**Amu :**__ souri et s'allonge sur son lit._

**PDV Amu :**

Nous sommes à 4 jours de la rentrée, ce soir je prends l'avions pour le Japon. Mon père a accepté mon contrat mais a posé en plus ses propres conditions *fallait s'y attendre -' *.

**Flash Back :**

**Amu :** (…) voila et c'est pour ça que je veux partir faire ma dernière année de lycée a l'étranger sans qu'on sache qui je suis

**PA :** ….. _(Parle super fort en courant dans tout les sens avec pleins de papiers dans les mains des cartes des dossiers etc...)_ mais vous auriez du me prévenir plus tôt, ma petite fleurs qui va a l'étranger, faudra que j'appelle la presse, tu partiras dans ton propre jet privé tout rose, tu iras à Seiyo c'est l'université la plus réputé du monde, je préviens immédiatement le roi du Japon, il faut au moins un cortège de 2 limousine et 4 moto, tu les veux de quelle couleur blanche ? Non rose…

**Amu :** -' père je ne sait pas si vous avez écouté ce que j'ais dit mais je ne veux justement pas que l'on me traite comme une princesse ils ne doivent même pas savoir que j'en suis une !

PA : _(ferme les yeux et met sa main sur son menton)_ donc si je comprends bien tu veux y aller entant que simple fille, une adolescentes normal ? et en échange ton fiancé ?

Amu : c'est cela

**PA :** je suis d'accord mais j'ais mes conditions, Alors : _(prend une feuille et un stylo pour écrire les conditions)_ De 1 : tu iras à l'université de Seiyo au Japon qui soit dit en passant est

La meilleure université du monde entier

De 2 : tu devras nous appeler toutes les semaines pour nous donné de tes

Nouvelles

MA : et De 3 : je préviendrais ton cousin Yoann de ton arrivé, il est étudiant Labat, il gardera un œil sur toi )

Amu : mais père vous me parlez d'université alors que je ne suis encore qu'au lycée

PA : ne t'inquiète pas cette université fait aussi lycée. Alors tu accepte nos conditions ?

Amu : Hai !

MA : (rigole) en même temps tu n'a pas trop le choix si tu veux partir

Amu : .

**Fin du flash back :**

Voila j'ais tout bouclé, mes valises sont fermées, je me suis teints les cheveux en brun, et me les suis coupé jusqu'à mis dos [avant il lui arrivait jusqu'aux fesse, ha je vous l'avais pas dis ? Gomen ^^]. Je porte un slim rose un haut blanc et des converses.

C'est l'heure, je suis devant la voiture, je veux soulever mon pied pour y entrer mais quelque chose de lourd me retiens au sol

Amu : Ami

Ami : ….

Amu -' Ami lâche moi

Elle c'était accrochée à ma jambe et fermait fortement les yeux

Ami : je ne veux pas que tu partes one-chan, je t'en supplie reste ici avec moi (commence a pleurer)

Amu : (prend ami dans ses bras) ne t'inquiète pas Ami je reviendrais l'année prochaine et puis je t'appellerais et on se verra sur skype.

Ami : (secoue la tête négativement) je veux venir avec toi

MA : (prend ami des bras d'Amu) mais ma puce le royaume a besoin de toi que deviendrais ton père si ses deux filles partait

PA : TT-TT AMUUUU

Ami : tu a raison -

Amu : (fait la bise à chacun et monte dans la voiture) je vous aime très fort

La voiture démarra et sorti du château. Ça y est je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Une nouvelle vie commence avec une nouvelle identité. Je m'appelle Amu Kuchiki, j'ais 17 ans, j'ais les cheveux brun, les yeux miel et je suis lycéenne à l'université Seiyo.

J'atterri au japon sans problèmes, j'attendais la venus de mes bagages sur le tapi roulant pendant qu'une fille rousse de peut-être 1 ans de moins que moi hurlait dans tout l'aéroport et se roulait par terre parce qu'elle voulait apparemment des chupa-chups - -', son pauvre frère il a eu du mal à la calmer. Bref une fois toute mes valise récupéré je me dirigeai vers le parking là m'attendais un chauffeur (c'est père qui a insisté - -'). D'après lui il s'appelle Pemberly (nom trop compliqué pour moi - - ).

A peine arrivé dans ma demeure, demeure de luxe (encore un caprice de père), je reçu appel sur mon portable.

Amu : halo ?

? : AMUUUU !

**STOP**

**Alors, qui est cette personne qui cri comme un hystérique au téléphone ?**

**Amu va-t-elle se faire des amis ? Des ennemis ?**

**Quelqu'un va-t-il découvrir son secret ?**

**la suite dans le chapitre suivant ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV AUTEUR :**

**Amu :** halo ?  
**? :** AMUUUU ! C'est vrai que tu est au japon et que tu ira a Seiyo ?  
**Amu :** Bonjour Yoann oui je vais bien merci de demander ! -_-'  
**Yoann :** bouge pas j'arrive  
**Amu :** mais tu ne sais même pas ou j'habite  
**Yoann :** si ta mère ma donné ton adresse, je viens avec Nadeshiko  
**Amu :** ok

10min plutard

_**Ding-dong**_

**Amu :** ouvre la porte  
**Yoann :** AMUUU (lui saute dessus et la fit tombé avec lui avec) tu m'a tellement manqué  
**Amu :** toi aussi tu m'as manqué Yoann mais là t'es lourd  
**Yoann :** oui désolé (se relève et aide Amu a se relever)  
**Nadeshiko : ** Amuuu (lui saute au coup)  
**Amu :** Nade (lui fait un câlin) chu si contente de te voir  
**Yoann :** si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien j'aurais juré que t'es plus heureuse de voir Nade que moi  
**Nade :** mon chéri est jaloux  
**Amu :** il veut un câlin lui aussi ? :p t'inquiète pas t'en aura un toi aussi (lui fait un câlin)  
**Yoann :** j'ais faim  
**Amu :** t'a pas changé -_-' et moi qui croyais que Nadeshiko avait réussi a te faire murir :p  
**Yoann :** et ben non c'est ma nature et elle pourra rien y changer :p  
**Amu :** de toute façon il n'y a rien dans le frigo ;p  
**Yoann :** si mon nez ne me trompe jamais et tel que je connait ma tante elle a dut équipé toute la maison et dans tout les domaines :p  
**Amu :** (n'a plus rien a répondre) .  
**Yoann :** Bè alors fleurette on ne dit plus rien  
**Nade :** hum bon Amu tu viens je vais t'aider a défaire t'es valise  
**Amu :** d'accord et après je m'occupe de son cas _  
**Yoann :** glups

**PDV AMU :**  
  
Dans la chambre d'Amu :

Ma chambre est super grande. elle est violet et blanche. En entrant, à gauche se trouve un lit a 2 place, au fond en face se trouve une bai vitré, au fond a droite se trouve mon bureau, toujours droite mais en un plus vers moi se trouve la porte de ma salle de bain, et toujours a droite mais encore en peu plus vers moi se trouve mes placards. Ce n'est pas pour dire mais ma chambre est magnifique.  
On fini de rangé mes affaires et son s'assis sur mon lit, On parlait de tout et de rien.  
**Amu :** dit ça a changé quoi dans ta vie quotidienne d'être fiancé à mon cousin  
**Nade :** hum pas grand-chose je passais déjà beaucoup de temps avec lui alors pourquoi ?  
**Amu :** Père va me choisir un fiancé et je voulais juste savoir ce qui allait changé dans ma vie  
**Nade :** ne t'inquiète pas ton père choisira quelqu'un de bien j'en suis sur  
**Amu :** merci

Nadeshiko et moi descendirent rejoindre Yoann qui était allongé sur le canapé devant la télé

**Yoann :** hé les filles, ça vous dirait d'aller voir Kukai Nagihiko et Ikuto au terrain de foot ?  
**Amu :** qui sont Kukai et Ikuto ?  
**Yoann :** je te les présenterais aller viens

On sortit alors pour nous diriger vers ce fameux terrain de foot, ça ma fait un peu bizard de marché dans la rue, Nadeshiko et Yoann eux semble être habitué. Arrivé devant le terrain, c'est Nagihiko le frère de Nade (est-ce que je le connais ? évidemment que je le connais quand Nade venait nous rendre visite a Yoann et a moi elle venait toujours avec son frère et on jouait tout les 4) qui vint vers nous abandonnant les deux autre garçons a leurs jeux.

**PDV AUTEUR :**  
  
**Nagi :** Nade ? Que fait tu ici tu n'es pas parti faire les boutiques avec Utau ? (remarquant Amu) heu salut on ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part, votre visage me dit quelque chose.  
**Yoann :** (éclate de rire)  
**Amu :** (rigole)  
**Nade :** (rigole) c'est Amu  
**Nagi :** O_O t'es... tes... t'es cheveux  
**Yoann :** chut n'e dit a personne qui elle est ok  
**Nagi :** ?_?  
**Nade :** ils arrivent fait comme si tu ne la connaissais pas  
**Kukai :** hé Yoann, Nagi vous ne venez pas jouer ? (remarquant Amu) ha, heu... salut  
**Ikuto :** c'est qui elle  
**Yoann :** une amie d'enfance, elle s'est inscrite à Seiyo en terminale, elle s'appelle Amu Kuchiki.  
**Kukai :** et bien Amu tu sais jouer au foot ?  
**Amu :** heu o-oui  
**Yoann :** je te voir venir et je te déconseille de la mettre au défi tu risque de te faire humilier par une fille de 2 ans de moins que toi U_U  
**Ikuto :** tu insinue que cette gamine est plus forte que Kukai au foot  
**Amu :** héééé c'est qui que tu traite de gamine è.é  
**Ikuto:** (sourire narquois) hum toi ?  
**Yoann :** Ikuto arrête de l'embêter  
**Kukai :** bon on fait un truc, du un contre un, la première personne qui marque a gagné  
**Amu:** ok, on y vat  
**Nagi: ** ?_?

Sur le terrain  
**Kukai :** tien je vais te faire une faveur c'est toi qui a la balle  
**Amu :** (sourire narquois) tu n'aurais jamais dus faire ça  
**Kukai :** et pourqu...

Kukai n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Amu s'élança vers lui a une vitesse surprenante

**Kukai :** (sourit) *elle est rapide serte mais elle attaque de face je n'aurais aucun problème à lui prendre le ballon*

Au moment ou Kukai allait lui arraché le ballon des jambes, Amu posa ses deux mains sur les épaule du jeune homme et se propulsa dans les airs en faisant plusieurs salto toujours le ballon entre les jambes. Elle atterrie avec grâce pile devant les cases adverses, elle regarda Kukai le sourire au coin fière de l'effet produit non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur Ikuto qui était resté prés du banc ou se trouve Nade et les autres. Elle pousse doucement la balle dans les cages et se dirigea vers Kukai qui n'avait pas bougé raide comme un piqué.

**Amu :** je suis dessus, je m'attendais quelque chose de moins ennuyant venant de la part de célèbre Prince Kukai meilleur joueur de son pays (Sur ses derniers mots elle se dirigea vers Ikuto) c'est qui la gamine maintenant  
**Ikuto :** (sourit) j'avoue que sur ce point j'ais été épaté chapeau. Moi c'est Ikuto Tsukiyomi enchanté.  
**Amu:** (lui rend son sourire)

Ils attendirent en discutant le temps que Kukai se remette de sa défaite et que Nagi sorte de son état second. Ikuto n'arrêtait pas regarder Amu du coin de l'œil se qui fit que personne ne le remarqua sauf Amu biensure.

Ils allèrent ensuite tous dans le parc la ou les attendaient deux jeune filles.

**? :** Vous en avez mis du temps!  
**Yoann:** Désolé Kukai avait du mal admettre sa défaite (rigole)  
**Kukai:** pff...  
**Ikuto:** (rigole)  
**? :** Kukai ni-san a été battu au foot  
**Nagi:** battu c'est peu de le dire  
**Nade:** il n'a même pas eu le temps de bouger  
**Nagi/****Nade:** (éclatent de rire)  
**Kukai:** .  
Amu: (rigole mais moins que les autres)  
**? :** Et c'est qui elle?

**Voila ce chapitre est fini svp mettez des com's et des likes ça m'encourage a continuer ma fiction.**  
**Merci**


	5. Chapter 5

**? :** Vous en avez mis du temps!  
**Yoann:** Désolé Kukai avait du mal admettre sa défaite (rigole)  
**Kukai:** pff...  
**Ikuto:** (rigole)  
**? :** Kukai ni-san a été battu au foot  
**Nagi:** battu c'est peu de le dire…  
**Nade:** …il n'a même pas eu le temps de bouger  
**Nagi/****Nade:** (éclatent de rire)  
**Kukai:** .  
Amu: (rigole mais moins que les autres)  
**? :** Et c'est qui elle?

**PDV AMU :**

**Nade :** elle s'appelle Amu, Amu Kuchiki c'est une amie d'enfance à Yoann et elle va passer toute l'année avec nous.

D'un coup la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui tire sur le roux me sauta dessus et s'accrocha à mon coup, cette fille je suis sur de l'avoir déjà vus quelque part. L'autre fille blonde restait assise avec un regard neutre, celle-ci était vraiment très belle et très raffiné ça ne m'étonnerais pas quelle soit une princesse.

? : (Sautant au coup d'Amu) Amu-chiiii enfin quelqu'un qui va rester avec moi pour jouer dis-moi que tu passe en 1ere aller s'il-te-plaiiiiis

Yoann : (lui arrachant Amu) et pas touche Yaya tu me la converti pas en bébé

**Ikuto :** (arrachant Amu à Yoann et la prenant dans ses bras) Ouai en plus mon chaton restera avec moi

**Amu :** (rougit) héééé tu m'as appelé comment là ?

**Ikuto :** (sourire pervers) mon chaton, pourquoi tu rougis on sort ensemble non ?

**Amu/****Utau : **O_O, KOI MEME PAS EN REVE (donnent toutes les deux en coup de pied synchro à Ikuto ce-qui le projette 5 mètre plus loin)

**Amu/****Utau :** (ce regardent et éclate de rire)

**Utau :** moi c'est Utau, Utau Tsukiyomi

Amu : tu es sa sœur (pointant du doigt Ikuto)

Utau : ouaip

Kukai/ Yaya/ Nagi : BON C'EST BIEN BEAU TOUT ça MAIS NOUS ON A FAIM o

Nade : c'est vrai qu'il est midi passé, alors on fait quoi ? [ pour info amu a atterri au japon le matin vers 9h]

Yoann : humm, pizza ?

Tous sauf Yoann : ok

Nous étions dans la pizzeria et nous attendons notre commande, moi je ne suis jamais allé dans ce genre d'endroit donc j'ais pris la même chose que Nadeshiko

Nagi : au faite c'est quand que Rima arrive

Yaya : (air de « je sais tout ») pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Nagi : o on n'a plus le droit de pose des questions maintenant ?

Amu : c'est qui Rima

Nade : ha oui c'est vrai que tu ne sais rien toi

Amu : - -' sympa

Yaya : YAYA va t'expliquer… alors, tout d'abord Rima est une jeune fille de sexe féminin

Amu : - -'''' je l'avais compris ça merci

Utau : (soupir) je vais t'expliquer moi et clairement

Yaya : roooh ça va Hein o

Utau : alors Rima est la princesse d'Angleterre elle est fille unique elle a ton âge et elle va a Seiyo, pareil pour Tadase le prince du Brésil il a aussi notre âge, il est aussi fils unique et il va aussi a Seiyo, ils arriveront en principe ce soir vus que c'est demain la rentrée des classes. (Fait une pause) en ce qui nous concerne il y a Kukai et Yaya qui sont frère et sœur et qui son tous deux prince et princesse des Etats-Unis, il y a les jumeaux qui sont prince et princesse de chine, ton ami Yoann qui est prince d'Espagne, et Ikuto et moi qui somme prince et princesse du Japon. ^^

Pendant qu'Utau parlait les plats étaient arrivés et on avait commencé à manger. J'étais bouche bé (au sens figuré biensur), je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais entouré de princes et princesses et que eux leur parents les laissaient ce comporter comme des gens normaux, j'étais jalouse mais je ne le laissais pas apparaitre sinon ils risquent de le comprendre de travers.

Ikuto : sa va mon chaton tu as l'air toute bizard

Amu : (rougit) arrête de m'appeler comme ça

Ikuto : (sourit) pourquoi ne t'aime pas ce surnom ?

Amu : biensur que non

Ikuto : temps-pi parce-que moi je l'adore, je trouve qu'il te va à merveille

Utau : au-faite Kukai c'est qui t'a battu au foot

Kukai : TT_TT Utau qu'est-ce que je t'ais fait ?

Yoann/ Nade/Nagi/Ikuto : (éclate de rire)

Yoann : (rigole) c'est…c'est Amu

Yaya: O_O

Utau : O_O tu… tu…tu a été battu par Amu

Nagi : ne la sous estimé pas, elle est doué dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, c'est parce que ses parents ne l'a mettent pas dans des compétions sportive ils trouvent que le sport n'est pas faite pour une jeune fille.

Kukai : Offet tu viens de quelle pays et tes parents on quelle rang social ?

Amu : heuuu….

Yoann : elle vient de France et ses parents sont de la noblesse je la connais de puis que je suis petit et on venait souvent la voir avec Nade et Nagi.

Ikuto : (air rêveur) doué dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend hein ? (fixe Amu avec un sourire) on va vérifier ça (se lève prend Amu part le bras et cours hors du resto en disant) Utau met ça sur le compte de père

Utau : (étonnée comme tous les autres) heuu ok

On courait depuis un bon moment déjà, Ikuto me tirant toujours par le bras, j'avais beau lui hurler dessus de me lacer cela ne faisait que resserrer l'étreinte de son bras sur mon poigné. Quand tout a coup…

Ikuto : (S'arrêtant brusquement) on est arrivé

Amu : (reprenant son souffle elle relève la tète) O_O mais c'est…

**STOPPPP**

**Lol la suite au prochain chapitre.**


	6. Chapter 6

_/ __ Quand les perso rougissent_

_[…..] Com's de l'auteur_

_*….* pensé de l'auteur_

_(…..) Action de l'auteur_

**PDV AMU :**

_On courait depuis un bon moment déjà, Ikuto me tirant toujours par le bras, j'avais beau lui hurler dessus de me lâcher cela ne faisait que resserrer son étreinte sur mon poigné. Quand tout à coup...__  
__  
_**_Ikuto :_**_(S'arrêtant brusquement) on est arrivé__  
_**_Amu :_**_(reprenant son souffle elle relève la tète) O_O mais c'est..._

Je me trouvais devant un immense bâtiment mais quand je dis immense c'est vraiment IMMENSE, et à en juger par l'entré ce devait être une salle de concert. Je regarde autour de moi il n'y a personne cela veux dire aucune star ne se produira aujourd'hui, mais alors pourquoi il m'amène ici l'autre .

Minute, s'il n'y a personne autour de moi ça veut dire qu'Ikuto n'est plus là mais où il est passé ce baka.

Ikuto : (balançant sa main droite dans tous les sens pour quelle le remarque) hééé Amu tu compte rester planté dehors comme une imbécile ? Allé vient

Je dirigeai mon regard vers cette voix et je vie Ikuto au loin juste devant les portes du bâtiment me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Amu : (court vers Ikuto)

Ikuto : (ouvre les portes et laisse passer Amu)

La salle était immense, la scène aussi, le nombre de place n'en parlant pas. Je descendais lentement les marches pour aller vers la scène. Dans mon avancé je n'arrêtais pas de regarder autour de moi, de regarder le plafond, et de tourner sur moi-même. J'étais émerveillé, heureuse. Je fini par me retrouver devant la scène, celle-ci était remplit d'instrument, comme-ci un concert venait à l' instant de se terminer. J'étais en plein rêve. Petite j'ais toujours adoré le milieu artistique, danse, chant, dessin, instrument etc... J'étais doué dans tout c'est domaines, mais mon père voyant que je devenais célèbre m'a interdis de me produire en publique et par la même occasion de sortir du château. D'après ma mère il a peur que je murisse trop vite et que parte (pff n'importe quoi). Mais bref, je montai sur la scène avec un air nostalgique et je m'assis devant le piano, fixant les touches mais sans les toucher. Quand tout a coup je vis des doigts se déplacer très vite sur le piano provoquant une très jolie mélodie. Je lavai la tète pour voir qui c'était et je me trouvai a 2 cm du visage d'Ikuto, je pouvais même sentir sa respiration.

Ikuto : (baissant ses yeux pour regarder Amu) [avant il regardait le piano, logique] (sourit) c'était le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention, je t'appelle depuis tout a l'heure.

Amu : (rougi fortement a un tel point qu'on peut la confondre avec une tomate)

Ikuto : (sourire pervers) Pourquoi tu rougis mon chaton je te ferais autant d'effets que ça ?

Amu : (poussant Ikuto par les épaules, et se levant du piano en vitesse) pa-pas du tout c'-c'est c'est juste que… /

Ikuto : (esquissant un petit rire) tu a l'air de bien aimer la scène et puisque tu viens de France tu dois certainement connaitre cette chanson

Sur ces paroles Ikuto s'assit sur le siège placé devant le piano et ce mit à jouer. Dès qu'il commença je rougis, oui je rougis d'étonnement car cette chanson c'est moi qui l'ais crée pour un concours au quelle j'avais participé (juste avant que père ne m'interdisse l'accès au public) et remporté soit dit en passant. Cette chanson avait beaucoup plus au gens, mais je ne pensais pas quelle serait célèbre jusqu'au Japon.

Ikuto : à en juger par ta réaction je suppose que tu la connais, c'est la princesse de ton pays qui la composé, (lève la tète et regarder le plafond) Hinamori Amu, cette fille est super doué je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a arrêté de se montrer. (Sortant de ses pensé et fixant Amu)

Amu : / quoi quesqu'il y a

Ikuto : hm ? Rien, allé tu m'accompagne au chant

Amu : heuuu… d'accord

**PDV AUTEUR :**

Ikuto commença à jouer et Amu se mit à chanter. Sa voix était si mélodieuse, si douce, si belle qu'il ne pue s'empêcher de relever la tète vers celle-ci pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. La chanson fini, Amu fit un grand sourire a Ikuto, c'était la première fois quelle rechantait devant quelqu'un autre qu'un habitant du château, elle en avait même oublié le bonheur que cela procurait. Ikuto quant à lui sans s'en apercevoir rougissait devant le sourire de la jeune fille.

Amu : je rêve ou tu rougis ?

Ikuto : (arrêtant de rougir) t'as rêvé :p

Amu : mouai c'est cela

Ikuto : ….Amu tu sais jouer de la guitare ?

Amu : oui pourquoi ?

Ikuto : tu m'accompagne ?

Et ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à chanter, jouer, et danser. Ensuite vers 17H30 ils allèrent au parc prendre des glaces.

Ikuto : Amu tu veux quel parfum ?

Amu : chocolat s'il-te-plais

Ikuto : c'est ton parfum préféré ?

Amu : oui j'adore le chocolat

Ikuto : (sourire pervers) encore un autre point en commun décidément on est fait pour être ensemble

Amu : (rougit) baka on n'est pas ensemble

Ikuto : (rit)

Après avoirs fini leur glace Ikuto raccompagna Amu chez elle

Amu : voila on est arrivé

Ikuto : dis Amu tu as quel âge ?

Amu : 17 ans, pourquoi ?

Ikuto : hm pour rien, aller a demain mon chaton, et soit pas en retard.

Amu : baka

Ikuto : (esquisse un petit rire et part en un éclair sautant d'arbre en arbre) [comme dans l'anime quoi sauf que là il n'y a pas de shugo-chara]

**Voila,**

**Dite moi franchement que pensez-vous du caractère d'Ikuto ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la rentrée d'Amu ?**

**Et l'entré en scène de Tadase et Rima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV AMU :**

C'est la rentrée, une nouvelle année commence, et cette foie ils n'y aura pas de « bonjour princesse, comment allez-vous princesse ? Avez-vous besoins de quelque chose princesse ? » Ce mot et cette vie m'énervais. Maintenant je vais pourvoir aller dans une école normal avoirs de vrais amis normaux et me comporter comme une ado normal. Je marchais en direction de l'école. Si j'en croix Nade c'est la prochaine à droite.

**Amu :** O_O je retire ce que j'ais dit ce n'est pas une école normal. Elle est gigantesque, elle fait 3 fois la mienne. (En entrant) * ya des cours, des jardins, des bâtiments et des couloirs qui sorte de partout, et je suis censée allez chez le proviseur je me perdrais à coup sur TT_TT. Je n'aurais jamais due faire ce parie*

**Flash back :**

**Hier :**

1h après qu'Ikuto ait raccompagné Amu :

Driiiiing [portable d'Amu qui sonne]

Amu : halo ?

**? :** AMUUUUUUUUU comment a tu pue te laisser faire, dit moi ce qu'il t'a fait que je lui explose la tète è.é

Amu : c'est bon du calme Yoann il ne m'a rien fait, et si tu étais si inquiet t'avait qu'a nous suivre

Yoann : c'est ce que j'allais faire si Utau ne m'avais pas barré la route . è.é. Offet demain tu m'attends devant l'entré de l'école d'accord, je te montrerais le bureau du directeur.

Amu : (sur un air cool and specy) je n'ais besoin de personne pour trouver le bureau de directeur.

Yoann : dis pas de bêtise cette école est immense, il m'a fallut des mois pour m'y promener sans me perdre.

Amu : hé ben moi ça me prendra qu'une journée :p

Yoann : (un petit sourire au coin) ok princesse comme tu voudras, on va faire un parie, si demain tu arrive à trouver le bureau du directeur toute seule alors tu gagnée, mais si tu demande ton chemin ça voudra dire que tu auras perdu.

Amu : ce serra un jeu d'enfant, et ne m'appelle pas princesse.

Yoann : t'inquiète je suis seul dans ma chambre.

**Fin du flash back :**

Amu : * aller Amu ce n'est pas le moment de ce démoraliser on va essayer à gauche*

**PDV AUTEUR :**

Et Amu marcha dans tous les sens pendant des heures. Le pire c'est que son côté « cool and specy » donnait l'impression qu'elle savait où elle allait du coup aucune personne ne lui proposait son aide.

Amu : (s'asseyant sur l'herbe s'adossant contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, et la tète dans ses bras) je vais devenir folle, j'ais déjà raté 1h de cours, (soupire) je ne sais même plus où se trouve l'entrée, je croix que je vais pleurer.

**? :** (Courant vers Amu) AMUUUUUU t'es la on ta chercher partout

**? :** Alors on abandonne cousine, je croix que j'ais gagnée le parie.

**? :** Vous êtes cousins ?

Yoann : heuuuu non mais je l'ais toujours appelé comme ça donc ^^'

**? :** Ha ok, (s'approchant d'Amu en lui tendant les mains) allé vient je t'emmène voir le directeur J

**Amu :** Utau (prend les mains d'Utau pour s'aider à se relever)

**Yoann :** c'est définitif j'ais gagné

**Utau :** TA GUEULE RETOURNE EN CLASSE A CAUSE DE TOI AMU A DEJA RATE 1H DE COURS

**Yoann :** c'est bon pas la peine de crier

**Amu :** elle crie comme elle veut et maintenant tu dégage avant que je m'énerve c'est à cause de toi si je suis ici _

**Yoann :** gloups, bon moi je crois que je vais retourner en sport ^^

**Utau :** (rigole) aller vient Amu

Sur le chemin du directeur

**Amu :** dis Utau comment tu as sue que je m'étais perdu ?

**Utau :** t'es dans ma classe, tu manquais à l'appel, et ça faisait 30 minutes qu'on avait commencé le cours

**Amu :** ha

**Utau :** on est arrivé (tape a la porte puis l'ouvre)

**Directeur :** a mademoiselle Kuchiki je vous attendais, vous êtes drôlement en retard di-donc

**Amu :** dé-désolé je m'étais perdu

**Directeur :** ce n'est rien, (fait signe a Amu et Utau de s'assoir) comme vous l'avez remarqué je suis le directeur de Seiyo, je me nomme Tsukasa. Vous serez en terminal étoile dans la même classe qu'Utau voici votre emploi du temps. D'ordinaire j'accompagne toujours les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à leur classe, mais là inutile de s'inquiéter quant on a une amie qui sèche les cours juste pour vous retrouver (il avait dit ces derniers mot en fixant Utau.)

**Utau **: désolé ^^

**Tsukasa :** bon allez-y-vous êtes déjà en retard.

**Amu/Utau :** Haï

**Toc-toc-toc**

**Prof :** entré

**Utau :** j'ais retrouvé la nouvelle Nikaido-sensei

**Nikaido :** Mais je croyais que vous étiez au toilette ?

**Utau :** non je suis sorti sans rien dire c'est vous qui avez insinué cela .

**Nikaido :** (soupire) bon les élève votre attention s'il vous plait, vous avez une nouvelle camarade de classe je compte sur vous pour l'acceuillir comme il se doit d'accord (à Amu) vas y présente toi

**Amu :** (soupire) Kuchiki Amu

**Les Filles :** trop cool

**Les garçons **: trop mignonne

**Utau :** pff bon Amu tu viens

Amu s'asseya près de la fenêtre au fond de la classe à coté d'Utau. Par la fenêtre Amu pouvait apercevoir Yoann, Kukai, et Ikuto entrain de jouer au foot en cours de sport, apparemment ils sont touts les 3 dans la même classe.

Amu rêvassait en regardant les nuages, Utau écrivait des rimes dans une sorte de carnet secret agenda [enfaite c'est le même que celui de violeta (pour ceux qui connaissent la serie) sauf qu'au lieu d'y écrire ses secrets elle y écrit des chansons], quand tout à coup…

**DRIIIINNNG**

…Les 3h de maths était fini [oui 3h je sais les pauvres] et c'était la récrée

**PDV AMU :**

**Utau :** vient on va voir les autres

**Amu :** ok

On était dans un des jardins de l'école. En marchant vers l'endroit où se trouvais Yoann et les autres je remarquais que les universitaires n'avaient pas le même uniforme que les lycéens les garçons portaient une veste noir avec des borures bleu et un pantalon noir, les filles portaient la même jupe que nous mais en noir et blanc et avec une chemise blanche et une veste noir avec les bordures Rouge ; tendis que nous les lycéennes nous portions une jupe rouge a carreaux une chemise blanche et une veste noir, et les lycéens eux portent un short bleu a carreaux et une veste noir. Bref on se trouvait maintenant en face des autres et de deux tete blondes inconnus.

**Kukai :** salut Amu, alors à ce qui paraît on c'est perdu

Amu : pff

Nade : t'inquiète on est tous passé par là

Yoann : je lui avais proposé mon aide mais elle a voulu faire sa Utau

Utau : REPETE

? : heuuu ce n'est pas pour faire l'impoli mais je peux s'avoir qui c'est

**Fini la suite bientôt ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**PDV AMU :**

? : Heuuu ce n'est pas pour faire l'impoli mais je peux s'avoir qui c'est ?

**Nade :** ha j'avais oublié, alors….

**Yaya :** c'est Yaya qui fait les présentations donc chute Nade. Alors Amu, elle c'est Rima Mashiro (pointant du doigt Rima), elle a ton âge, c'est la princesse d'Angleterre elle a l'air froide aux premiers abords mais quant on la connait bien elle est super drôle. Lui c'est Tadase Hotori, un vrai bébé capricieux quant-il veut…

**Tadase :** hééé tu peux parler toi…

Yaya : bref il est prince du brésil et, ha oui (chuchote à l'oreille d'Amu) c'est un vrai dragueur il fera genre je t'aime tu es l'amour de ma vie mais en vérité tout ce qui l'intéressera c'est te rentrer-dedans.

Amu : O/O (aussi rouge qu'une tomate)

Yaya : (rigole et dit à haute voix) pourquoi tu rougi c'est la pure vérité

Tadase : YAYA qu'es-ce que tu lui a encore dis ? è.é

Yaya : mais rien du tout

Rima : bref moi ça ne me dit toujours pas qui c'est.

Yaya : du calme Rima j'allais y venir. Alors, elle (pointant Amu qui était encore tout rouge) c'est Amu Kuchiki, une amie d'enfance de Yoann qui nous vient tout droit de France, elle a battue One-San au foot

Kukai : YAYA

Yaya : ^^

Ikuto : moi je voudrais savoir ce-que tu lui à dis pour quelle rougisse comme-ça

Kukai : (s'adressant a Ikuto) tu sais ce n'est pas bien dure de faire rougir une fille (s'approchant d'Utau et lui susurrant un truc a l'oreille) dis je parie que tu porte du bonnet B du 85 B pour être plus précis, hum on vérifie

Utau : (devient tout rouge) BAKA HANTAI (lui fout une baf mais Kukai staupa son mouvement en lui attrapant le poignet)

Kukai : (attrapant le poignet d'Utau) du calme Utau je plaisantais

Ikuto : (rigole) là t'es mal Kukai

Yoann : (rigole) elle va te massacré

**Drinnnnnng**

**Nade **: bon Nagi et moi on rentre en classe. Tu viens Nagi

**Nagi : **ouaip

**Utau : **(sur un ton triste) Amu tu viens on va en cours

**Kukai **: (la stoppant en lui attrapant le bras) a-attend Utau je suis vraiment désolé je ne pensais pas que tu te serais vraiment fâché.

**Utau **: (sur un ton froid et triste) Kukai tu sais quoi, tu es un idiot (elle avait dit ces derniers mots en lui adressant un regard noir mais surtout triste) vient Amu on s'en va

**Amu :** h-haï

Utau avais plus l'air triste qu'autre chose, je me demande ce que Kukai à bien put lui dire a l'oreille, mais évidement elle ne me le dira pas. Pendant tout les autres cours elle était absente, elle passait son temps à écrire je ne sais quoi dans son carnet. Même à la pause elle ne parlait pas et évitait du regard Kukai. A la fin de cours elle partit chez elle sans attendre qui ce ne soit même pas son frère et sans prononcer un mot. Kukai lui avait l'air aussi triste qu'elle il rentra lui aussi chez lui sans dire un mot accompagné de sa petite sœur.

Nade : (soupir) ça a l'aire d'être sérieux cette fois

Rima : pauvre Kukai

Nagi : je me demande ce qui a bien put lui dire

Yoann : qui sait

Ikuto : (soupire) Amu je te raccompagne

Amu : heu oui merci

Nagi : Tadase et moi on passe par le terrain de basket tu veux venir Rima comme-ça après je te raccompagne

Rima : heuuu d'accord

Yoann : bon Nade et moi on rentre aussi alors

Sur le chemin du retour

Amu : Ikuto tu sais toi ce que Kukai a dit a Utau

Ikuto : hum non

Ikuto : Kukai devrait arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments d'Utau, il ne se rend pas compte… elle l'aime encore plus que moi et ça je ne croyais pas que c'était possible

Amu : ils sortent ensemble ?

Ikuto : non, mais un jour Kukai et moi avons écouté à la porte de la chambre d'Utau et elle a avouer à Nadeshiko qu'elle était amoureuse de lui

Amu : donc Utau n'en sait rien

Ikuto : oui donc tu ne lui dis pas,… tu es arrivé a demain mon chaton

Amu : baka

**PDV AUTEUR :**

Sur la route du retour après avoir déposé Rima.

Tadase : tu ne trouve pas quelle est supers mignonne Amu, elle a une allure de princesse.

Nagi : mouai elle est mignonne mais je ne te conseille pas d'y toucher

Tadase : et pourquoi ?

Nagi : ben déjà je connais assez Yoann pour s'avoir que si tu la touche il te massacra, et Ikuto a l'air de si intéresser donc…

Tadase : c'est juste une amie d'enfance de Yoann ce n'est pas sa sœur je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le gênerais, et Ikuto ne s'est jamais intéressé aux filles et ça risque pas d'arriver.

Nagi : (soupire fortement et met ses mains derrière son cou) moi je t'aurais prévenu, allé a plus (tourne a droite pour rentré chez lui tendis que Tadase continu tout droit.)

**Voila pour la première journée de cours**

**Kukai et Utau vont-ils se réconcilier ?**

**Tadase va-t-il réussir à séduire Amu ?**

**Vous le saurer dans le prochain épisode :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**PDV UTAU :**

Je me suis réveillé à 1h du matin, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. J'allai alors dans la chambre d'One-San mais, il n'y était pas, comme d'habitude. Je me couchai alors dans son lit en espérant qu'ils reviennent mais je fini par m'endormir.

Je me réveillai une seconde foi, cette foi il était 7h j'allai dans ma chambre, m'habilla, et sorti pour prendre la route de l'école. Arrivé l'entrée de Seiyo, Kukai était là assit sur un banc discutant avec Yoann, ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas le moral, je me demande pourquoi, ce n'ait surement pas a cause de moi. Je n'ais aucune envi de me diriger vers eux, si j'y vais je risque de pleurer et de salir par la même occasion ma réputation. Je trace donc mon chemin en regardant droit devant moi.

Kukai : (remarquant qu'Utau la évité) *Utau*

J'arrive en classe, elle est vide ils sont tous dehors avec leur amis ou leur amoureux. Kukai est un idiot. Quand tout d'un coup je voix une jeune fille à l'allure majestueuse au niveau de la porte. C'était Amu.

Utau : que fais-tu ici ? La cloche n'a pas encore retentie. Pourquoi n'est tu pas avec les autres ?

Amu : je ne te voyais pas, je me faisais du souci pour toi, et comme on m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais en retard tu étais donc forcement en classe. (Sourit à Utau puis s'approche de la table où elle se trouve) dis, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu en veux autant à Kukai ? Le seul fait qu'il t'est fait rougir ne doit pas être la seul raison, sinon tu lui aurais déjà pardonné je me trompe ?

Elle était maintenant assise à coté de moi et me fixai.

Utau : (détourne les yeux en rougissant légèrement) il passe son temps à se moquer de moi

Amu : …

Utau : c'était i mois pendant les vacances d'été. Nadeshiko était venu me voir, et Kukai était venu voir Ikuto. Nade et moi on parlait des garçons dans ma chambre et je lui est avoué que j'étais amoureuse de Kukai (s'arrête pour voir la réaction d'Amu)

Amu : (sourit) tu sais je m'en étais rendu compte.

Utau : O/O bref après on avait faim donc on descendit, mais quand on était dans les escaliers on a surprit une conversation de Kukai et Ikuto, et c'est la que je compris qu'ils nous avaient espionné. Moi depuis ce jour j'essayais de rester le plus naturel possible face a lui, mais lui sachant que je l'aimais il passait son temps à joué avec mes sentiments (enfuit sa tête dans les bras d'Amu et se met à pleurer)

Amu: (referme ses bras sur le corps d'Utau, et chuchote) Utau... *elle qui d'habitude a un caractère si fière, jamais je n'aurais imaginé la voir entrain de pleurer, la pauvre elle doit vraiment beaucoup l'aimer*

**PDV KUKAI:**

Elle passait devant moi sans même me lancer un regard, elle regardait droit devant elle, le regard vide, le visage sans vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle à réagit comme ça ce n'ait pas la première fois que je la taquine. Je ne supporte pas la voir triste, surtout quand c'est moi le coupable. Ce que je voudrai c'est m'excuser, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, et lui dire que je l'aime. Mais je suis trop timide dès qu'il s'agit d'Utau et de mes sentiments, la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de faire disparaitre cette timidité c'est de jouer au pervers, et apparemment c'e n'est pas la bonne solution.

Yoann: héééhooo kuuukaiiii

Kukai: (sortant de ses pensées) hum oui quoi ?

Yoann: tu pensais à quoi? Amu Vient de passer elle t'a dit bonjours et tu ne lui à même pas répondu.

Kukai: Désolé j'étais dans la lune

Yoann: humm tu pensais à Utau c'est ça?

Kukai: (rougit puis baisse sa tête pour le cacher)

Ikuto: tu sais tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu lui dis sinon tu va finir par la perdre

Kukai: KIAAAA t'es la depuis quand toi?

Ikuto: je suis arrivé juste avant Amu mais tu était occupé à penser à ma sœur

Kukai: (baisse la tête) je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout ce que je dis et fait la rend triste. Je crois que je vais essayer de m'éloigner d'elle comme ça elle ne souffrira plus.

Ikuto: (sur un ton très sérieux) t'a pas intérêt à faire ça, ça la rendra encore plus triste et si elle pleure je tu tue

Kukai: gloups O_O

Yoann: il faut que tu lui parle, il faut que tu trouve un moment où vous serez que tous les deux pour discuter tranquillement.

Kukai: facile à dire mais depuis hier elle m'évite

Driiinggg

Ikuto: débrouille toi, mais tu es prévenu si je la vois pleurer je te fais ta fête

Kukai: de toute façon je ne crois pas que je pourrais moi-même le supporter

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours.

Cette journée fut horrible, chaque chose que je faisais, chaque mot que l'on me disait, chaque fille que je regardais me faisais penser au regard qu'Utau m'avais lancé en me disant que j'étais un idiot.

Les cours étaient fini Utau avait passé son temps à m'éviter. Nade et Yaya sont partit à leur cours de danse. Moi je hairais sans but précis dans un des parcs de la ville, les mains dans les poches regardant le sol. Quand j'entendis de drôle de bruits, non des sanglots, oui des sanglots de filles. Je m'approchai alors du bruit et vis derrière un gros arbre une chevelure blonde qui débordais, je fis le tour de l'arbre pour vérifier mes doutes. C'est bien elle, la tête dans ses genoux, Utau, je n'en revenais pas, elle pleurait, à cause de moi. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, je m'assis à côté d'elle et mis ma main sur son épaule.

Utau: (levant et tournant la tête vers Kukai) que fais-tu là? Tu es venu pour pouvoir te foutre de ma gueule c'est ça?

Kukai: dis pas de bêtises tu sais très bien que je ne me moquerais jamais de toi

Utau: (tapant la main de Kukai pour qu'elle s'enlève de sur son épaule et se lève) ça c'est la meilleure tu passe ton temps à me mettre mal à l'aise, à me faire rougir pour ensuite te moquer, et tu ose dire ça

Kukai: (se lève à son tour) je ne le fait pas exprès je t'en pris Utau écoute moi...

Utau: (le coupant) non, je sais que tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, depuis que tu les connais tu ne fais que jouer avec. Tu es... Tu es... Tu es un monstre voilà ce que tu es. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait mal de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas...

S'en était trop je pouvais supporter toutes les insultes du monde mais l'entendre dire ces derniers mots... D'un geste je pris sa tête entre mes mains et je m'emparai alors de ses lèvres, depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Elle était surprise au début mais ne me rejeta pas pour autant au contraire même, elle se laissa faire.

Kukai: (arrêtant ce baiser à contre cœur) ne dis plus jamais ça, d'accord

Utau: (elle hocha la tête pour dire oui et se réfugia dans le torse de Kukai)

Kukai: (serrant Utau contre lui) la vérité c'est que j'avais trop honte quand j'étais en face toi, et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'enlever mes rougeurs c'est de jouer au gros pervers, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Pardonne moi (pose un baisé sur les cheveux d'Utau et dit) je t'aime

Utau: (laissant une larme perler son visage) je t'aime aussi.

Fin la suite dans le prochain chapitre


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV AMU**

Cela fait 3 mois que je suis au japon, loin de ma vie de princesse, loin de mes parents, loin de ma petite sœur chérie, mais bon elle, elle m'appelle toute les semaines donc.

Ici tout va pour le mieux Utau et Kukai sont trop mignons ensemble, Rima finalement est une fille super drôle et pleine de vie. Utau et moi somme devenue les meilleur amies du monde et je l'adore. Tadase lui ne fait que me draguer et sincèrement je ne sais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé sans toute fois le blaiser. En parlant de blaiser je ne sais pas ce que j'ais fais a Ikuto mais depuis qu'on est parti à la plage la semaine dernière il est devenu froid avec moi, et Yaya aussi qui prend une mine quand je suis là. MAIS QUE QUELQU'UN ME DISE CE QUE JE LEUR AIS FAIT A CES 2 LA !

C'est la pause déjeunée, on venait de finir de manger, on était assit sur un banc, sauf Kukai Yoann et Ikuto qui eux était adossé contre un gros arbre en face de nous. Tadase lui était assit sur le rebord du banc [l'endroit où l'on s'adosse] il avait donc ses pieds entre Yaya et moi. Nade, Rima et Nagi n'était pas là ne me demandé pas pourquoi car j'en ais aucune idée.

**Utau :** (soupire) ça fait du bien de savoir que dans une semaine on est en vacance

**Yaya :** Ouaip, (regarde le ciel) mais c'est bizarre il n'y a encore aucun signe de neige

**Yoann:** (hausse les épaules) moi perso je n'aime pas le froid donc…

**Kukai :** dite, où vous allez passer vos vacances vous ?

**Yoann :** Nade et moi on va fêter noël en Espagne avec mes parents et on ira en chine pour le nouvel an.

**Yaya :** nous on repart au États-Unis

**Tadase :** Amu toi tu repars en France c'est ça…

Je sursautai a ces mot, retourner en France, avec mes cheveux brun et coupé jusqu'à mis-dos. Les journalistes m'attendrons a l'aéroport ça c'est sur, et quand ils s'apercevront que je viens du japon cela fera la une des journaux. Non je ne peux pas me permettre de retourner en France pas avant mes 18 ans en tout cas. En parlant de ça je me demande quel fiancé père ma choisi…

**Tadase :** parce qu'on si non tu pourrais passer noël avec moi au Brésil

Amu/ Ikuto/ Yaya/ Yoann : O_O QUOI ?

Yaya : (baisse la tête) *au non faut pas que je pleure*

Kukai : Yaya sa va ?

Yaya : (petite voix, la tete toujours baissée) oui sa va faut juste que j'aille au toilette (court à toute vitesse vers les la tete toujours baissée)

Ikuto : (sur un ton froid) moi aussi je dois y aller (saute d'arbre en arbre une direction de la sortie de Seiyo

Yoann: ben où est-ce qu'il va on n'a pas fini les cours

Kukai: (parle a voix basse pour que seul Kukai l'entende) pff, il ne sait jamais ce qu'il veut lui

Amu : (Air triste) *Yaya, Ikuto*

Utau : Amu

Amu : lève la tete pour regarder Utau

Utau : va lui parler, explique toi avec elle

Amu : (sourit) H-Hai (se met à courir vers les toilettes des filles)

Tadase : (voix Amu partir, [il n'a pas entendu la conversation entre Amu et Utau] se lève et cri) Héééé Amuuu tu ne m'as pas répondu

Yoann : (sur un ton énervé) je vais te répondre moi, il est hors de question aille au Brésil avec toi met toi bien ça dans le crane, et tu a intérêt a ne pas t'approcher d'elle sinon t'aura affaire a moi.

Tadase : ce n'est ni ta sœur ni ta cousine que je sache alors tu n'a aucune raison de me menacer comme, et en plus je n'ais nullement peur de toi

Yoann : HOOO TOI JE VAIS TE….

Utau : (se met entre les deux) CALMEZ VOUS, il aucune raison de s'énerver

Kukai : (met sa main sur l'épaule de Yoann) Utau a raison

Utau : de plus Amu m'a promit de passer les Vacances avec moi Kukai et Ikuto

Yoann : (se retourne vers Kukai) tu reste au Japon ?

Kukai : seulement pour noël, je repars au Etats-Unis pour le nouvel an.

Tadase : mais du coup tu va laisser Yaya voyager seul

Yoann : (air moqueur) qui y a-t-il ? Tu a l'air inquiet !

Tadase : p-pas du tout, après tout c'est sa sœur *pourquoi je bégaie moi ?*

Kukai : Yaya a 16 ans, et puis je ne connais personne qui passe par les Etats-Unis.

Drinnng

PDV AMU

Je courais vers les toilettes des filles quand j'entendis Tadase me crier qu'il voulait une réponse. Je n'ais aucune envie de passer les vacances avec ce pervers il ne fait que me mater a longueur de journée. Mais comment lui dire non sans le blesser, j'espère qu'Utau a trouvé une excuse pour moi… Bref, je rentre dans les toilettes, pas de Yaya, mais j'entendais des reniflements comme quand on pleure, çà venait des toilettes du fond [la cabine si vous préférez]. Je m'approchai alors, la porte était entrebâillée je l'ouvris très lentement en disant « Yaya ? » de peur que ça ne soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Amu : (en ouvrant la porte très lentement, et en disant a voix basse) Yaya ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, elle était assise par terre, les genoux repliés et les bras autour de ceux-ci. Elle me regarda au moment ou je l'interpellai puis elle baissa la tête.

Yaya : (a voix basse) dis… Amu… tu- tu croix que ça mirai bien les cheveux brun et coupé comme toi ?

Amu : Quoi ? Pourquoi veux être comme moi

Yaya : pou-pour pour que Tadase m'apprécies moi aussi

Amu : Yaya (s'assoit à coté de Yaya) tu sais Tadase t'apprécie déjà

Yaya : pour lui je ne suis juste Amie qu'il aime comme une sœur… par fois je me demande si je me comportais mon comme un bébé et si je changeais de look peut-être qu'il me verrait autrement.

Amu : non Yaya c'est ton style, tu n'a pas a changé le look ou de comportement pour plaire a un garçon s'il ne t'aime pas comme tant pis pour lui il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

Yaya : c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tous les garçons du lycée te cours après, moi c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureuse et je sais qu'il n'aime pas les filles qui pleurnichent tout le temps. (Au bord des larmes mais ne pleure pas encore)

Amu : (la prend dans ses bras et chuchote) Yaya

Yaya : (se met à pleurer) ça fait mal Amu, j'ais mal j'ais au cœur

Amu : (chuchote) je sais (lui caresse les cheveux) * la pauvre, c'est vrai que c'est la première foi je voix Yaya pleurer pour un garçon*

_**Drinnng**_

Yaya rinça son visage puis je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa classe. Sur le chemin Yaya n'ouvra pas la bouche une seule fois, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Elle avait un air pensif que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage. Bref, je la déposai devant sa classe puis je continuai à marcher vers la mienne.

PDV AUTEUR :

En classe

Utau : (chuchote à Amu) Alors tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Amu : (chuchote à Utau) oui mais tu ne va pas me croire

Utau : dis

Amu : ok mais tu ne dis a personne

Utau : c'est un secret ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Yaya

Amu : attend tu seras étonné… elle est amoureuse

Utau : elle est amoureuse ? O_O

Amu : de Tadase

Utau : (arrête de chuchoter) de- de- de Tadase ? O_O

Utau a parlé tellement fort que le prof l'entendit

Prof : (s'approche de la table des 2 jeunes filles)

Amu : (se penche pour chuchoter au creux de l'oreille d'Utau) t'es dans la merde

Prof : sa va je ne vous dérange pas mesdemoiselles ?

Utau : (se penche pour chuchoter au creux de l'oreille d'Amu) ON est dans la merde

Prof : alors j'attends, je peux s'avoir ce que vous avez de si passionnant à vous dire pour ne pas suivre mon cours

Amu : en même temps ce n'est pas comme si vous nous appreniez quelque chose de nouveaux depuis 1 semaine on ne fait que des révisions

Fille de la classe : « cool and specy » *_*

Garçons : *Amu on t'aime* *_*

Utau : (se penche pour chuchoter au creux de l'oreille d'Amu) tu va être collé :p

Prof : . 2 HEURES DE COLLE VOUS 2

Utau : QUOI ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

Amu : (rigole) tu veux dire ON est collé :p

**Utau :** .

_**Voila**_

_**La suite après**_


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV AUTEUR :**

[Récré du matin sur leur banc habituel] [PS : ils sont assis de la même manière que dans le chapitre précédant]

Yoann : J – 3, dans trois jours c'est les vacances

Tadase : Offet vous, vous ne nous avez pas dit où vous alliez pour les vacances ?

Nage : Yoann, Espagne, Chine U_U

Tadase : Ouai bon toi je le savais déjà je m'adressais plus a Nagi et Rima

Amu : c'est vrai ça, ou étiez vous la dernière fois

Utau : se pourrait-il que… ?

Nagi : O/O qu-quoi n-non ce n'est pas ça du tout et en plus Nade était avec nous

Utau : mais on n'a rien dit :p

Amu : qui se sens morveux se mouche p

Et elles se mettent à rire

Kukai : Irrécupérables -_-'

Ikuto : elles sont pires que Nagi et Nade -_-'

Yaya : (sur un ton qui ne fait absolument pas bébé mais) bon bref ou étiez vous, et ou passerez-vous vos vacances

Tous les autres : O_O

Nagi : heuuu, moi je ferais un stage de basket en Irlande Et ensuite j'ais réussi à convaincre Rima de venir passer le nouvel an en chine avec Yoann Nade et moi

Utau : réussi à convaincre hein

Amu : je suis sur que Rima en mourait d'envie de toute façon

Rima : O/O N'IMPORTE QUOI

Amu/Utau : xD

Yaya : (baisse la tête) donc si je comprends bien si Kukai ni-san reste ici cela veut dire que je prendrais l'avion toute seul

Tadase : (met sa main sur l'épaule de Yaya en lui souriant) mais non t'en fait pas, Kukai et moi y avons Rechichi et nous nous sommes dit que c'était mieux que je t'accompagne

Yaya : O/O at-attend j'ais pas bien saisis, tu prends l'avion avec moi pour les USA et arrivé là-bas toi tu continue pour le Brésil c'est ça

Tadase : pas tout a fait je prends l'avion avec toi pour les USA, on arrive là-bas le Matin, je passe la journée avec toi, et le soir je prends l'avion pour le Brésil.

Yaya : (regarde Kukai) O/O

Kukai : (sourit a sa sœur) ce n'est pas moi qui est eu cette idée c'est lui qui me la proposé moi je ne lui ais rien demandé

[PS : Kukai est au courant des sentiments de Yaya]

Tadase : (comprend le comportement de Yaya et Kukai) non non mais Yaya si ça te dérange tu me dis, moi c'était juste pour éviter que tu prennes l'avion toute seul

Yaya : (un grand sourire aux lèvres) non non t'inquiète ça me dérange pas ^/^

Tadase : (ben pourquoi elle rougit depuis tout à l'heure)

Tadase : Offet Amu c'est vrai que tu passe toutes les vacances chez Utau

Amu/ Ikuto : QUOI ?

Utau : ben oui je ne vous avais pas dit ? Bref de toute façon je savais que tu allais dire oui

Ikuto : et moi dans l'histoire ?

Utau : t'as un problème elle vient pour moi, toi t'auras Kukai

Ikuto : Kukai… pff tu sais très bien que tu va me le monopoliser

Amu : (au bord des larmes, se lève et se met à crier sur Ikuto) tu sais, si je t'énerve tant que ça t'a qua me le dire et je t'emmerderais plus. (Part en courant)

Ikuto : Amu non attend

Trop tard la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns était déjà loin

Drinnnng

Ikuto : (voulant lui courir après mais fut stoppé par la main de Yoann)

Yoann : laisse la cloche a sonné tu lui parleras en sport, a moins que tu ne veuille la suite jusque dans les vestiaires des filles ?

Nade : bon nous on y go

Rima : nous aussi

Yaya : bon bèèè moi aussi je m'en vais

Utau elle partie dans les vestiaires se changer mais Amu n'y était pas, elle avait surement fini de se changer. Après les vacances de noël aura lieu le concours Annuel entre toute les Université du pays. Bien entendu seuls les étudiants y participent mais ils ont fait une exception pour les terminales cette année car d'après eux ça leur donnera un avant gout de leur future vie d'étudiant. Bref pour les entrainements c'est-à-dire à l'heure de sport le directeur a décidé de regrouper les classes par deux. Ainsi la classe de Rima et Tadase s'entrainera avec celle de Nagi et Nade et la classe de Amu et Utau avec celle de Kukai Ikuto et Yoann, mais Amu n'en sait rien.

PDV AMU :

J'avais fini de me changer, j'étais la première sur le terrain assise sur la pelouse, je m'étais dépêché pour ne pas croiser Utau dans les vestiaires.

Amu : (soupire) 2H de sport *Ikuto…* (met sa tête dans ses genoux) *mais Quesque j'ais fait pour qu'il soit comme ça avec moi. Avant ce fameux jour a la plage il était tellement sympa.*

Yoann : (a sa tête à 2cm de celle d'Amu) enfin te voila

Amu : (n'a pas capté que c'était Yoann) KIIIAAA (lève sa main pour lui foutre une Baf)

Yoann : (stop la mouvement de sa cousine) relaxe ce n'est que moi

Amu : (ouvre les yeux) [ben oui elle les avait fermé sous l'effet de la peur] Yoann, c'est toi ?

Yoann : ben oui comme tu peux le constater -_-'

Amu : bref tu fous quoi la ?

Yoann : sympa, figure toi que tu ta classe et ma classe s'entraine ensemble jusqu'au 20 janvier donc on a changé de terrain (la tire par le bras, et se met a courir) aller viens avec un peu de chance on arrivera avant nos deux prof.

Amu : arrête lâche moi

PDV IKUTO :

Je vis Yoann arriver avec Amu, il l'a enfin retrouvé, ils sont arrivé juste à temps, dès qu'Amu se rendit compte que je la fixais elle baissa la tête.

Prof 1[celui de la terminale] : (vient d'arriver) bon tout le monde est là

Les 2 classes : oui

Prof 2[celui d'Ikuto] : ok alors comme vous le savez le 20 Janvier aura lieu le concours Annuel inter-fac. C'est un concours qui se fait par binômes, les Binômes gagnant seront élut champions de toute les universités du Japon, ferons gagné à leur école un check de 1 000 000$ et gagnerons pour leur deux classes un voyage en Espagne.

Elèves : ***_***

Prof 1 : afin d'équilibrer les choses les directeurs de chaque école ont exigé que les équipes soient composé d'une fille et d'un garçon de classe et d'Age différentes. Vous savez tout, aller les jeunes ont vous laisse choisir votre partenaire vous avez 10 min.

Utau alla avec Kukai ça fallait s'y attendre. Amu elle fut en 2s entouré d'une foule de garçons de ma classe d'après Utau c'est la première de leur classe en sport donc… moi j'aimerais tellement aller avec Amu mais après ce qui c'est je doute qu'elle veule, et en plus je suis sur quelle voudra aller avec Yoann.

**Yoann :** (met sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikuto) t'inquiète pas je te la laisse

**Ikuto :** (se tourne vers Yoann et fait mine de ne pas comprendre) de quoi parle-tu ?

**Yoann :** fait l'idiot et t'a intérêt à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'un de ces garçons soit son binôme

A ses mots je lui souris et me dirigea à toute vitesse vers la foule de garçons

_**Fin de ce chapitre**_

_**La suite bientôt**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Voici la fin de la journée du chapitre Précédant.**_

**PDV IKUTO :**

**Yoann :** (met sa main sur l'épaule d'Ikuto) t'inquiète pas je te la laisse

**Ikuto :** (se tourne vers Yoann et fait mine de ne pas comprendre) de quoi parle-tu ?

**Yoann :** fait l'idiot et t'a intérêt à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'un de ces garçons soit son binôme

A ses mots je lui souris et me dirigea à toute vitesse vers la foule de garçons, mais arrivé là-bas je fus extrêmement surprit de voir Amu bras les bras de Shun, un gars de ma classe qui faisait craquer toutes les filles pas autant que moi biensur 8-D mais bon. Sans me l'expliquer une colère s'empara de moi, non seulement Amu rougissait mais en plus elle ne se débâtait pas, Ikuto calme toi pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, calme toi sinon ils vont tous croire que je l'aime et ce n'est pas le cas.

**PDV AMU :**

A la minute où le sensei nous a donné 10 min pour choisir son binôme une montagne de garçon se dirigea vers moi tout des étudiants. Ils parlaient tous en même temps se bousculaient entre eux et me faisait mal par la même occasion. J'étouffais j'avais beau me débattre essayer de sortir de cet attroupement je n'y arrivais pas ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et ils avaient plus de force que moi. J'étais sur le point d'abandonnée, de me laisser porter par ce courant de garçons quand une main m'attrapa le bras fermement mais en douceur me tirant de là. Le temps que je m'en rende compte j'étais dans les bras du garçon, il me portait comme une princesse et me regardais avec un sourire à en couper le souffle. Il avait les yeux bleu clair et les cheveux blonds. Par la surprise et la gêne mes joues prirent vite une teinte rouge et mon côté cool and specy reprit aussitôt le dessus.

**Amu :** et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

**? :** (Sourire au coin) mon nom est Shun pour vous servir, et vous, vous êtes Amu Kuchiki si je ne m'abuse.

**Ikuto :** (sur un ton froid) à ce que je voix on n'a pas perdu de temps pour trouver une partenaire, tu va encore la porter longtemps tu sais elle a des jambes ces pas fait pour décorer.

**Shun :** ooh le matou s'énerve, dis, c'est la première fois que défend une fille autre que ta sœur d'habitude tu n'en a rien à faire, (sourire narquois) hum celle là aurai t'elle une importance a tes yeux ?

**Amu :** (sur un ton agacé) je te signal « celle là » a un nom (donne un coup point dans le menton de Shun, qui parle la surprise lâche Amu, celle-ci retombe avec grâce sur ses pieds et reprend sur un ton cool and specy) une dernière chose, (lance un regard noir par-dessus son épaule à Shum qui se trouvais a terre dans son dos) [derrière elle quoi] je ne suis pas un objet.

**Ikuto :** (sourit) on tient plus sur ses jambes Shun ? Tu t'es fait mettre a terre par une lycéenne la honte, aller viens Amu (lui attrape la main et cours vers un endroit isolé.)

**Amu :** (toujours sur un ton cool and specy) et je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche ici loin des autres ? è.é

**Ikuto :** pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu quand il t'a prit dans ses bras tout à l'heure

**Amu :** (sur un ton énervé) je n'ais aucun compte à te rendre. Tu n'es pas mon père que je sache. Et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain à mon sujet, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me sentir? (S'apprête a partir)

**Ikuto :** (la retient par le bras) Amu attend, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement, mais je ne pourrai pas te donner l'explication de mon attitude maintenant. Je t'en pris pardonne moi.

**Amu :** (baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard, puis enlève son bras de la main d'Ikuto et dis a voix basse) Et puis d'abord comment ça ce fait que ce Shun connaisse mon nom ? Il est dans ta classe non ?

**Ikuto :** (regarde le ciel) Shun Minato presque toute les filles craque sur lui, il était en 4eme position du classement des garçons les plus beau goss de l'année dernière…

**Amu :** classement des garçons les plus beau goss ?

**Ikuto :** Ouai, c'est les élèves de Seiyo qui l'on fait filles comme garçons, on vote pour le premier ensuite le deuxième et ainsi de suite y'a le classement des filles aussi… (Regarde Amu) tu sais ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il te connaisse et il n'est pas le seul, une jeune fille, aussi mignonne, qui débarque dans une école, et qui est super ami avec les plus populaires de cette école, je peux te dire que ça ne passe pas inaperçue.

**Amu :** (rougit) *il a dit que j'étais mignonne, c'est la première fois qu'il me fait un compliment sincère sans avoir ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres*

**Ikuto :** (remarque qu'Amu rougit et sourit chaleureusement en lui tendant la main) allé viens, on sera partenaire Yoann a déjà un Binôme, à moins que tu ne veuille partir avec Shun ?

**Amu :** (fit non de la tete puis attrapa la main d'Ikuto)

**Prof 1 :** ok les jeunes c'est bon, tout a un binôme ?

**Elèves :** oui sensei

**Prof 2 :** ok alors c'est parti on vous divisera en 2 groupe le premier groupe ira avec Kuro-sensei au lancer de javelot et le deuxième groupe viendra avec moi s'entrainé au relai a la 2eme heure on échangera

Ikuto et moi étions dans le 2eme groupe, Utau Kukai et Yoann était dans le 1er.

Ce fut une journée très épuisante surtout avec les 2h de sport mais bon moi je suis Sportive et Ikuto m'a l'air très bon en sport aussi donc c'est allé vite, sans me venté je croix qu'on était les meilleurs ^^

C'était la fin des cours, je rentrai avec Nade, elle n'habite pas loin de chez moi, Kukai et Yoann était resté pour un entrainement de foot, Yoann n'est pas dans l'équipe de foot mais il squatte de temps en temps sous la demande de son Meilleur Ami, Ikuto et Utau son rentrés ensemble, ainsi que Nagi Rima et Tadase. Yaya elle est restée à l'école avec son frère.

**Amu :** Nade ?

**Nade :** hum ?

**Amu :** (regarde Nade tout en continuant de marcher) c'est vrai qu'il y a une liste des Garçons les plus mignons ?

**Nade :** ha ça ^^ oui

**Amu :** … (Regarde Nade d'une manière de dire : Alorrrrs ?)

**Nade :** (sourire amusé) on en fait une chaque Année, il y en a 3 en tous, celle des Lycéen : on y classe que les 3 premiers. Celle des Etudiants : pareil, que les 3 premiers. Et celle des 2 cycles réunis : dans celle on classe les 5 premiers… (Regarde Amu avec le même air amusé)

**Amu :** …. Et le classement ?

**Nade :** quoi le classement je t'ais déjà tout dis dessus… ha oui il y a un classement pour les filles aussi ^^

**Amu :** (en colère) tu m'énerve je veux savoir le classement de l'année passé filles comme garçons et de toute les catégories. .

**Nade :** c'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver il y avait qu'a demander ^^

**Amu :** .

**Nade :** Alors les plus beaux garçons du Lycée sont : 1er : Hitsugaya Toshiro, 2eme : Tadase Hotori, 3eme : Kairi Sanjou

**Amu :** Sanjou ? La manager d'Utau ne s'appellerait pas comme ça ?

**Nade :** si si c'est son petit Frère, bon je continue les plus Beaux garçons de l'université sont :

1er : Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 2eme : Yoann Abarai, 3eme : Kukai Soma et pour cette année ils ont fait une exception il y a donc un 4eme qui est : Shun Minato

Et pour finir avec les garçons le classement général celui qui regroupe les deux cycles. 1er : Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 2eme : Yoann Abarai, 3eme : Kukai Soma, 4eme : Shun Minato et 5eme : Hitsugaya Toshiro.

**Amu :** (sur un ton calme et un peu étonné, avec un air rêveur) wow Ikuto, Yoann, et Kukai ont été classé plus beau garçons de l'école.

**Nade :** personnellement je trouve que Yoann est plus mignon qu'Ikuto mais bon

**Amu :** je n'attendais pas moins venant de ta part ^^ …. Et le classement des filles

**Nade :** nous arrivé chez toi, je te le dirais demain

**Amu :** non s'il te plaît, je t'en surplis je veux savoir (joint ses mains devant son visage et mine de pleurer

**Nade :** (soupire) bon d'accord. Alors pour le Lycée. 1ere : Utau Tsukiyomi, 2 eme : Rima Mashiro, 3eme : Lucy elfen

Pour l'Université. 1ere : moi ^^, 2eme : soi-fon 3eme : Adeline Shiouine

Enfin le classement générale est : 1er : Utau Tsukiyomi, 2eme : moi et 3eme : Rima Mashiro. Allé bonne Nuit Amu.

**Amu :** oui merci Nade à toi aussi

J'étais dans mon lit, je ne dormais pas, je pensais à bien trop de chose à la fois.

**Amu :** (soupire de joie) Ikuto… il a dit que j'étais mignonne je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le faite de l'avoir entendu dire ça aussi sincèrement me rend si heureuse. Je vais passer mes vacance ici, je me demande ce qu'Ikuto avait, avait-est-ce un rapport avec ce fameux jour à la plage ou est une coïncidence (soupire à nouveaux et ce tourne sur le coté pour dormir) ce garçon est bien trop compliqué (baille puis s'endor)

_**Fin de ce chapitre**_

_**Chapitre suivant quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire**_


	13. Chapter 13

**PDV AUTEUR :**

_Drinnng_

Nos ados préféré était a la sortie de l'école. Ils se disait au revoir car a partir de cet instant ils étaient en vacance de noël. Ikuto, Utau, et Amu resteraient toute les au japon. Kukai lui restera au japon pour noël et ira rejoindre sa sœur au Etats-Unis pour le Nouvel an. Tadase rentre au Brésil mais il fait un détoure pour déposer Yaya au Etats-Unis. Nade et Yoann vont en Espagne pour noël et partent en chine pour la nouvelle année. Nagi partira en stage de basket en Irlande et passera prendre Rima qui est en Angleterre pour partir en chine.

Utau : donc Amu on est d'accord on passe te prendre vers 18h

Amu : ok, Bye (fait un signe de la main en partant)

Utau : et Kukai toi tu viens à quelle heure

Kukai : dès que je fini mon entrainement de foot

Utau : ok mais ça ne me dit pas l'Heure

Kukai : tu es si pressé d'êtres avec moi que tu veux une heure précise c'est ça ? )

Utau : (rougit) pas du tout

Kukai : (petit rire)

Ikuto : (lui cri car il était déjà loin sur la route de leur maison) bon Utau on y va

Utau : c'est bon j'arrive (cours après Ikuto) attend moi

Tadase : Yaya je passe te chercher ce soir à 19h, d'accord ?

Yaya : (tout rouge) h-Hai

Tadase s'en alla, Yaya elle, elle attendait son grand frère

Rima : (ricane et chuchote à l'oreille de Yaya) et mademoiselle qui disait ne jamais tomber amoureuse

Yaya : (chuchote à rima) la ferme l'Anglaise

Nagi : bon moi j'y vais, on se voit a la rentrée, (regarde Rima dans les yeux, celle-ci rougit automatiquement, il sourit puis dit) je te raccompagne ?

Rima : d'a-d'accord

Yoann : Ouai bon nous aussi on y go, on a des trucs à faire, (prend la main de Nade et dit a Kukai) allé salut mon vieux et bon entrainement

Kukai : Ouai merci, (s'adresse à Yaya) tu es sur que tu veux m'attendre ?

Yaya : oui biensur

Kukai : (sourit, met une main dans sa poche et donne l'autre a Yaya, celle-ci l'attrapa, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des terrains de foot de l'école

Yaya : *je veux profiter le plus possible de Kukai ni-san, Utau aura bientôt 18 ans, elle se fiancera avec lui et je suis sur qu'il passera tout son temps avec elle, déjà que la c'est rare de ne pas les voir ensemble…*

PDV AMU :

Nous avons fini les cours à 16H45 j'arrivai a la maison, prit un verre de jus d'orange et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Elle est toujours bien rangée, mon sac pour dormir chez Utau était près. Je déposai mon verre vide sur ma table de chevet et je m'allongeai sur mon lit, pensant à ma famille. Ami est en vacance elle aussi et tel que je la connais elle à dut tout le temps dormir dans ma chambre travailler sur mon bureau se laver dans ma salle de bain essayer mes vêtements et mettre ma chambre sans dessus dessous. Je continuais à penser à elle a ma mère a mon père a mon, Anniversaire qui arrive a grand pas, si seulement je pouvais ne jamais avoir 18h.

À cet instant l'ordi se mit à sonner [vous quand quelqu'un veux entrer en communications avec vous sur Skype]

Je me levai et me dirigea vers mon ordi portable qui était situé sur mon bureaux. La personne qui essayait de me joindre s'appelait… AMU HINAMORI ? C'est ce bordel c'est moi ça !

Amu : (décroche) ?

Quand je décrochai je vis ma chambre, ma chambre de princesse en France. J'en était sur c'était bien ma chambre. Elle était dans un désordre pas possible…

Amu : (se parle a elle-même) minute, si c'est ma chambre quelle dérangée et que la personne s'appelle Amu Hinamori… (Cri sur son ordi) AMI… ami montre toi je sais que c'est toi

Et une petite tête châtaine se montra, un grand sourire au lèvre. C'était belle et bien Ami.

Ami : One-chan regarde (recule en peu pour que Amu vois sa tenu, prenant différentes poses) tu ne trouve pas qu'elle me va bien c'est père qui me la achetée

Amu : M-mais ce ne serait pas ma robe ça ?

Ami : non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Amu : -_- parce que je la reconnais et qu'elle te flotte.

Ami : non elle ne me flotte pas

Amu : et je peux s'avoir ce que tu fais dans MA chambre avec MON ordi entrain d'essayer MES robes ?

Ami : mes One-Chan mère a dit que quand une pièce reste trop longtemps fermé ça sens le refermé, donc il faut que j'a haire tes vêtements, ton ordi, ton lit, ta salle de bain, tout !

Pendant qu'Ami parlait j'attendis la voix de ma mère, celle-ci devait être surement dans les escaliers apparemment elle cherchait Ami.

MA : (cris pour que Ami l'entende où qu'elle soit) Amiiii ou est tu ? J'espère que tu n'est pas dans la chambre d'Amu, tu a fait assez de dégât comme ça et je ne crois pas que l'on puisse réparer sa guitare.

Amu : (a Ami) QUOI TU A CASSE MA GUITARE ? è.é

Ami : (panique, et cris a sa mère) Maman attend moi (ferme l'ordi et fuit chez leur mère)

Amu : AMIIII NON REVIENT (l'écran devient noir car ami a fermé l'ordi) Pff si je l'attrape

Ding-Dong

Amu : ça doit être surement Utau après tout il est 17H57 (descend pour aller ouvrir)

Amu : (ouvre la porte)…

Ikuto: Quesque t'as ? Pourquoi tu cette ?

Amu : et Utau

Ikuto : Aucune idée, elle m'a juste dis au téléphone de venir te chercher

Amu : ben entre je vais prendre mon sac

Ikuto entra et moi je couru a l'étage pour prendre mon sac.

Amu : (se parle à elle-même) je sens que j'ais oublié un truc… mais quoi ? (refléchi)…. HA OUI mon téléphone, il est dans la salle de bain [la salle de bain est relié directement a sa chambre par une porte] (va a la salle de bain et rabat la porte derrière elle, avant de prendre son portable elle se regarda longuement dans son miroir fixée au dessus de son lavabo.)

**PDV IKUTO :**

Sa maison est Immense, elle doit faire la taille d'une ambassade et encore dans les ambassades il y a plein de gens qui y vive alors que la elle est toute seule. Hum je me demande à quoi ressemble sa chambre elle m'en voudra pas d'y avoir jeté un œil après tout je ne crois pas quelle est des choses à cacher. Je montai alors, y'a trop de pièce ce n'est pas possible tout ça pour une seul personne, ses parents doivent être des gens de la noblesse. Ouai bon mais moi comment je fais pour savoir la quelle est la chambre d'Amu.

Ikuto : (regarde un peu partout) trouvé

Il y avait écrit, non dessiné « Amu » sur la porte, avec autour de son nom plein de dessins comme des fleures, des cœurs, des feuilles, des tourbillons, des graffitis, etc. c'était tout simplement magnifique. Ça devait être sans aucun doute un spécialiste en la matière qui le lui a fait, faudra que je pense à le lui demander. J'entrai donc dans la chambre, rien, pas d'Amu, juste une porte au fond à gauche de sa chambre qui était entrain de se refermer, ce devait être Amu qui était de l'autre cote de cette porte, elle m'a pas remarqué tant mieux.

Je me dirigea vers son lit deux place, je m'y assis puis regarda sa table de chevet : un vers vide, un carnet fermé a clé je ne pense pas que ce soit un carnet secret ce n'est pas le genre d'Amu, juste a cote du carnet ce trouvait un cadre photo, sur la photo se trouvait Yoann qui tenais dans ses bras Nade et Nagi juste à coté qui portait sur ses épaules une petite fille au cheveux châtains attaché en 2 couette, minute cette petite fille ne serait pas… non je doit me tromper.

Je me dirigeai vers son bureau, un ordi fermé des cahiers par-ci par-là. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir l'ordi quand tout a coup…

Amu : (lui cri dessus en courant vers son ordi) TOUCHE PAS

Ikuto : (recule sous l'effet de la surprise) A-Amu

_**Voila**_

_**la suite dans le Chapitre suivant**_


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV AMU :**

Amu : (se dépêche de ranger son ordi, et remarque qu'il y a des photos d'Ami et d'elle) Tu-Tu viens on-on descend (sort de la chambre)

Ikuto : (toujours surprit par sa réaction, mais il la suit quand même)

Je suis arrivé à tant, si jamais il avait ouvert l'ordi il aurait vu mes parents ma petite sœur et moi en fond écran, et il aurait vu que j'ais parlé sur Skype avec « Amu Hinamori », et il aurait tout découvert.

Amu : bon on y va

Ikuto : hum ? Ouai

Sur le chemin, il marchait à coté de moi les mains dans les poches regardant le ciel. Il ne parlait pas, serait –il fâché à cause de tout à l'heure ?

Amu : Ikuto ?

Ikuto : (sort de sa rêverie, et regarde Amu du coin de l'œil avec un air ennuyé) hum ?

Amu : tu-tu m'en veux ? pou-pour tout à l'heure ?

Ikuto : (la regarde, puis sourit) mais non voyons, (sourire pervers) tout le monde ses petits secret

Amu : (rougit) O/O baka

Ikuto : (esquisse un petit rire, enlève sa main gauche de sa poche puis la tendit Amu) aller viens Kukai doit déjà être Labat.

Amu : (sourit et fait oui de la tête en lui attrapant la main)

On fini par arriver en face d'un château. En entrant je m'attendais à voir un château calme ou tout le monde était à ses occupations, un peu comme chez moi. Non, en entrant je vis un homme qui ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau à Ikuto mais en adulte, cet homme courait après Kukai qui avais avait un ballon de foot entre les pieds

Kukai : tu n'arrive même pas à me prendre le ballon Aruto, Ikuto lui me le prend en 2s (remarque Ikuto et Amu, s'arrête en jonglant avec le ballon et ses pieds) ha vous êtes la ? Utau n'est…

Aruto : (prend le ballon) je l'ais

Kukai : QUOI mais t'a pas le droit de le prendre avec t'es main

Aruto : U_U tu ne la jamais précisé, si t'es jaloux que j'ais gagné dis le au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi

Kukai : (cri) quoi mais tout le monde c'est que le foot ça se joue avec les pieds .

Ikuto : sa va je vous gène pas ? Mère a pourtant dit de ne pas faire ce genre de chose dans la maison

Kukai : c'est ton père qui croyait me battre

Aruto : mais je t'ai battu j'ais gagné (lui montre le ballon) hm ? (remarque Amu) dis moi Ikuto c'est la première fois que tu ramène une fille à l'a maison (s'approche d'Amu et s'abaisse légèrement pour être à sa hauteur, un sourire narquois aux lèvre) et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Amu : (rougit) Amu, Amu Kuchiki

Aruto : (se redresse et recule d'un pas par la surprise)

Ikuto : père tout va bien ?

Aruto : hein ? Heu oui oui t'inquiète… hum je vais… dans mon bureau… j'ais du travail,… enchanté Amu fait comme chez toi (va vers son bureau)

Amu : …

Ikuto : heu ok, allé viens Amu

Kukai : moi je vais chercher Utau elle doit être a sa répétition

Je le suivis alors juste qu'à une porte bleu marine, c'était la porte de sa chambre, sa chambre était incroyablement bien rangée, les murs était blanc et les meubles (placards, bureau, lit, table de chevet, chaise…) bleu marine. Il s'assit sur son lit et moi sur la chaise roulante de son bureau. Je regardais par tout quand mon attention se porta sur une photo qui était sur son bureau.

Amu : (chuchote mais Ikuto à entendu) … mais c'est…

Ikuto :(se penche au dessus d'Amu) la princesse Amu Hinamori et moi le jour de mes 9 ans

Amu : tu-tu connais la princesse per-personnellement !

Ikuto : oui, sa va ? Tu as l'air perturbé

Amu : n-non t'inquiète… di-dis moi vous étiez très proche elle et toi ?

Ikuto : Ouai enfin nos deux père son meilleur ami alors avant on passait souvent les vacances ensemble

Amu : et c'est toi qui la invité à ton anniversaire ou elle est venu a cause de son père

Ikuto : non c'est moi qui l'es invité

Amu : … (Toujours sur le choque)

Kukai : Hé Iku… heu désolé je vous dérange

Amu : hein mais quesque tu raconte (tourne sa tête vers Kukai mais remarque les bras Ikuto, celui-ci était au dessus elle ses deux main appuyé sur le bureau encadrait la jeune fille qui était assise sur la chaise) (lève la tête et se retrouve a 2cm du visage du jeune homme)

Il était la au dessus de moi ses beaux yeux bleu me fixant, je pouvais sentir sa respiration.

Amu : (rougit fortement pousse Ikuto par les épaules puis s'éloigne du bureau en vitesse.

Ikuto : (esquisse un petit rire) c'est la deuxième fois que tu réagis comme ça, tu te souviens la dernière c'était dans la salle de concert.

Amu : (lui crie dessus toujours rouge) Hentai

Ikuto : je ne voix pas ce que j'ais fais de pervers

Utau : (arrive et s'arrête à cote de Kukai qui était toujours au niveau de la porte admirant la scène) Kukai tu as prévenu Ikuto et Amu ? (suit le regard de Kukai) ben Amu pourquoi t'es toute rouge

Kukai : (chantonne) belle-sœur

Utau: QUOI

Amu : (cri sur Kukai) n'importe quoi

Kukai : mouai

Amu : (rougit encore plus)

Ikuto : arrête Kukai sinon elle va exploser

Utau : mouai bon Alice m'a envoyé vous dire que le diné est servis

Amu : Alice ?

Ikuto : une servante

Utau : viens Amu on va dans ma chambre déballer t'es affaires et ensuite on descendra

Amu : h-Hai (cour vers Utau)

PDV IKUTO :

Les filles sont partit, je m'allongeai dos au lit et Kukai s'approcha de moi.

Kukai : elle te plait bien avoue

Ikuto : quoi ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi….. Elle me fait juste penser à la princesse Amu

Kukai : arrête tu ne va pas remettre ça, je croyais que tu avais abandonné cette idée

Ikuto : t'inquiète ce n'est pas elle, elle n'a pas la marque

Kukai : la marque ?

Ikuto : oui Amu Hinamori a une tache de naissance en forme d'étoile au coté droit de sa taille, mais… la dernière fois, lorsqu'on est tous parti à la plage et quelle était en maillot elle n'avait aucune marque…

Kukai : (sourire narquois) je ne pensais pas que tu étais obsédé [obsédé d'Hinamori Amu] à ce point

Ikuto : (se redresse en position assise) te moque pas, ce n'est pas drôle

Utau : (cri derrière la porte) les garçons vous vous foutez de nous, on vous attend pour passer a table

_**La suite prochainement**_


	15. Chapter 15

**PDV IKUTO :**

**Utau :** (cri derrière la porte) les garçons vous vous foutez de nous, on vous attend pour passer à table

On était tous à table, Amu et Utau en face, Kukai à ma droite, la table est rectangulaire. Mère est à l'étranger elle revient demain.

Kukai : et Souko elle rentre quand déjà

Utau : demain

Amu : où était-elle ?

Utau : en France

Aruto : au faite Amu vous venez de France n'es-ce pas

Amu : O_O' heu… oui mais… comment le saviez vous ?

Aruto : Une intuition, dont je suis le seul avoir eu apparemment (jette un coup œil à Ikuto en buvant son champagne

Utau : vous êtes fatigant vous deux à toujours être aussi mystérieux

Ikuto : (air sincère) cette fois je t'assure que je ne voix pas de quoi il veut parler

Aruto : alors vous allez vous organiser comment pour dormir ?

Ikuto : que veux-tu dire ?

Aruto : ben je suppose que nos amoureux voudront dormir ensemble…

Utau : O/O

Aruto : (petit rire à cause de la réaction d'Utau) moi personnellement sa ne me dérange pas, mais du coup Amu et Ikuto devront dormir ensemble et je ne croix pas que ça les enchante vraiment (regarde Ikuto puis Amu d'en air de dire « n'ai-je pas raison »)

Ikuto : moi bof si ça peux faire plaisir à Kukai, et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait de dormir avec Amu (lance un sourire pervers à Amu)

Amu : (rougis puis cri) HENTAI

Ikuto : (esquisse un petit rire en voyant Amu rougir)

Utau : bon arrêtez d'embêter Amu si je l'ai invité ce n'est surement pas pour quelle dorme avec Ikuto, donc Amu et moi dormirons dans ma chambre et Ikuto et Kukai seront dans celle d'Ikuto.

Kukai : (rit) tu sais Utau on plaisantait

Aruto : (rigole aussi) c'est vrai, de toute façon je savais que tu n'allais jamais accepter de laisser ta meilleure Amie dans les bras de ton frère

Amu : O/O

Ikuto : ce n'est pas pour dire mais toi tu sors bien avec mon meilleur Ami et je ne dis rien .

Utau : O/O

Et le diné se termina dans le rire et la bonne Humeur. Apres le diné père retourna dans son bureau et nous, nous somme resté joué jusqu'à minuit, après nous somme monté dans nos chambre.

**PDV AUTEUR :**

Kukai était sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et avait fini de prendre sa douche, il attendait qu'Ikuto sorte a son tour de la salle de bain. Et en parlant de loup celui-ci viens d'en sortir.

Kukai : (tourne la tète vers Ikuto sans changé de position) t'as fini ?

Ikuto : nan je viens de commencer :p

Kukai : pff (se met en position assise)

Ikuto : (s'assoit sur la chaise roulante de son bureau)

Kukai : à ton avis les filles dorment ?

Ikuto : ouai je croix elles avaient déjà sommeil lorsqu'on était en bas… tu pense encore a Utau n'es-ce pas ?

Kukai : je me demandais si elle avait reparti les chambres comme-ça à cause d'Amu ou a cause de moi

Ikuto : (s'approche de Kukai en se poussant avec sa chaise roulante) tu croix qu'elle a décidé de dormir avec Amu parce qu'elle ne veut pas dormir ave toi ?

Kukai : (regarde Ikuto)…

Ikuto : très franchement je ne pense pas, je croix qu'elle n'a pas envi que je dorme avec sa meilleure amie et je suis sure que même si elle ne disait rien Amu n'a avait non plus pas envie de dormir avec un garçon, et puis c'est mieux comme ça sinon on aurait tous été mal à l'aise à commencer par les filles, de plus je n'ais aucune envi que tu dévièrge ma sœur avant ses 18 ans. (Sourire moqueur)

Kukai : (rougit légèrement) idiot je ne pensais pas du-tout à ça (pousse violement la chaise d'Ikuto ce qui le propulse jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre)

Ikuto : (rigole)

Utau et Amu avaient prit leur bain ensemble. Quand elles eu fini elles se mirent en pyjama, et se couchèrent dans le lit Utau [Utau et Ikuto ont chacun un lit à 2 places et-demi].

Amu : ton père est vraiment sympa, le roi de France, lui, est hyper stricte avec notre princesse

Utau : hum Amu Hinamori c'est ça ? (sourit) je peux te dire que j'en connais un rayon sur cette fille

Amu : Co-comment ça ? C'e-c'est impossible elle est toujours enfermé dans son château.

Utau : (regarde Amu) tu a l'aire tout le temps paniqué lorsqu'on parle d'elle ? Pourquoi tu l'a connais personnellement ?

Amu : n-non j-j'e lui parlais parfois lorsqu'on se voyait à des fêtes.

Utau : (regarde le plafond) mouai, tu sais Amu, si tu a besoins de quelqu'un a qui parler je serais toujours là pour toi.

Amu : (sourit, puis baisse les yeux et chuchote, mais Utau a entendu) arigato, Utau

**PDV AMU :**

Il était 10h, Utau et moi somme dans le deuxième salon, ce salon a été emménager pour Ikuto et Utau d'après ce que j'ais comprit, c'est incroyable cette pièce est équipée en tout : nouvelle technologie, bar, cuisine, jeu de toute sorte…

Les garçons dorment encore, ils ont due vraiment se coucher tard parce qu'Utau m'a dit qu'Ikuto est habituellement très matinal.

Aruto: (entre dans le salon) les garçons sont toujours pas réveillé, ils ont dut faire une nuit blanche ce n'est pas possible de dormir autant

Utau: hier quand on est parti se coucher ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir sommeil

Aruto: bon... Pas le choix ma chérie (sourire narquois) vous allez devoir les réveiller

Utau: tu sais très bien que mère déteste que je l'asperge d'eau pour le réveiller

Aruto: (soupire) comme vous voudrez princesse, mais es-ce que ma princesse pourrait quand même réveiller son frère et son petit copain

Utau: (fait mine de réfléchir) hum... Ne vous inquiétez pas mon roi, (regarde Amu avec un sourire) Amu va s'en charge

Amu: O_O

Aruto: (sourire narquois) c'est parfait, alors Amu je compte sur vous

**Voila la suite la prochaine fois.**


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV AMU:**

**Amu:** mais...  
**Aruto:** (la coupant) ne me dis que tu a peur?  
**Amu:** p-pas du tout mais...  
**Utau:** (la coupant) alors c'est décidé, tu connais la route non, c'est la chambre juste avant la mienne (sort de la salle accompagné de son père)  
**Amu:** m-mais et si ils dorment

**Utau: **mais biensur qu'il dorme et tu y vas justement pour les réveiller -_-'

Utau me tira alors devant les escaliers et m'obligea à monter au premier. pff je vous jure qu'elle me le payera un jour. je me dirigea alors vers la chambre des garçons. Il faisait sombre mais je pouvais distinguer les garçons sur le lit. Je m'approchai, la personne la plus proche de moi était Ikuto, je m'assis sur le bort du lit juste à côté de lui.

**Amu:** (le regarde, puis dit à voix basse en jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux bleutée) c'est fou ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort (soupire) mais va falloir le réveiller  
**Ikuto:** (ouvre légèrement les yeux) je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait mes cheveux?  
**Amu:** (rougit honteuse d'avoir parlé à voix haute et retire sa main mais fut stoppé par celle d'Ikuto qui lui attrapa le poigné et la tira vers lui, elle se retrouva couché à côté de lui les bras d'Ikuto autour de sa taille celui-ci se pencha et lui susurra l'oreille. )  
**Ikuto:** alors comme ça je suis mignon, hum?  
**Amu:** (rougit) s-seulement quand tu dors  
**Ikuto:** tu en est sur mon chaton (lui lèche l'oreille)  
**Amu:** (frissonne) I-Ikuto a-arrête ça  
**Ikuto:** (lâche Amu) comme tu voudras mon chaton (se lève et se dirige vers la douche)  
**Amu:** (toujours rouge) ne m'appelle pas comme ça  
**Ikuto:** (lance un regard amusé à Amu puis entre dans la salle de bain en ferment la porte)  
**Amu:** (soupir puis se dirige vers la place de Kukai) Kukai...  
**Kukai:** hum?  
**Amu:** Kukai ...  
**Kukai:** Hum?  
**Amu:** KUKAI  
**Kukai:** (se lève en sursaut et cri sur Amu) OUIIIII è.é... Ah c'est toi Amuse  
**Amu:** -_-' il est 10h passé et Utau ma chargé de vous réveiller donc debout (sort du lit et sort de la chambre)

J'étais dans le salon principal avec Aruto et Utau, on parlait de tout et de rien quand les garçons firent leur apparition

**Kukai:** (s'assoit a côté d'Utau, puis l'embrasse) bien dormi?  
**Utau:** (rougit puis sourit et lui fait un hochement de tête en guise de réponse)  
**Aruto:** bon vous voulez faire quoi après manger  
**Ikuto/****Kukai :** après manger?  
**Amu:** ben oui, il est quand même midi... Hum?  
**Ikuto:** qu'il y a t-il?  
**Amu:** (se lève et se dirige vers une étagère)

Il y avait exposé sur cette étagère un magnifique violon, je m'approchai et lue la petite signature qui se trouvait sur le bord de l'instrument. C.K. ... seraisse...? Non impossible je dois me tromper.

**Aruto:** il est beau n'es pas?  
**Amu:** (fixant toujours le violon) il est magnifique... (Sort de ses pensées et se tourne vers Aruto: dite moi, C.K. Ne seraisse pas...  
**Aruto:** Chio kuruchi, oui  
**Amu:** incroyable il en existe que 3 au monde  
**Aruto:** et le deuxième se trouve en France dans le palais royal  
**Amu:** (étonné) comment le savez-vous  
**Aruto:** humm c'est mon petit doigt qui me la dit, et mon petit doigt vient de me dire que vous avez une magnifique voix  
**Amu:** non vous vous trompez ma voix est normal elle n'a absolument rien extraordinaire  
**Ikuto:** mais soit pas aussi modeste Amu aller vient (lui prend la main et l'emmène dans une salle)

Il m'emmena dans une grande salle avec une piste de danse et un grand podium sur lequel il y avait un grand piano blanc, deux violons un noir et un marron et une guitare classique. Il m'emmena sur le podium et s'assit sur le siège qui était en face du piano, tous les autres venaient d'entrer dans la salle et nous fixaient silencieux.

**Ikuto:** tu m'accompagne?  
**Amu:** (chuchote pour que seul Ikuto entende) là, devant tout le monde  
**Ikuto:** ne me dis pas que tu a honte, aller s' il te plais, fait comme si il n'y avait que nous comme la dernière fois, fait le pour moi  
**Amu:** (inspire un bon coup) d'accord  
**Ikuto:** (sourit puis joue la mélodie qu'il avait joué la dernière fois c'est à dire la chanson d'Hinamori Amu)

**PDV AUTEUR:**

Ikuto commença a jouer et Amu à chanter, tous étaient émerveillé, Aruto regardais Amu avec un doux sourire. La chanson fini tout le monde applaudi.

**Ikuto :** (fixant Amu, avec un doux sourire)  
**Amu :** (rougit) qui y a-t-il?  
**Ikuto :** rien tu a une voix juste magnifique  
**Amu :** (rougit encore plus)  
**Ikuto :** (rigole)  
**Amu :** Baka  
**?:** on s'amuse bien a ce que je voie

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -*-*-*-*-**  
**suite dans le prochain chapitre**


	17. Chapter 17

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**PDV AUTEUR :**

**Ikuto :** (rigole)  
**Amu :** Baka  
**? :** On s'amuse bien à ce que je voie  
**Aruto:** ha ma chérie tu es rentrée?  
**Souko:** oui je viens d'arriver  
**Ikuto:** (court vers sa mère et maque de tomber) Mère, t'on t'ils donné leur réponse  
**Souko:** non mais ils m'ont donné d'autres informations... (Regarde son époux) tu avais raison mon chéri c'est bien elle  
**Aruto:** (lui sourit tendrement) je te l'avais dis, je ne pouvais pas me tromper  
**Ikuto:** mais de quoi parlez vous  
**Amu:** (son téléphone sonne, regarde le nom qui s'affiche) excusé moi je dois décrocher (s'incline puis sort de la pièce en courant)  
**Aruto:** (regarde Amu partir puis s'adresse à Ikuto) aller viens nous allons tout t'expliquer (part dans son bureau suivit de Souko et d'Ikuto)  
**Kukai:** (s'adresse à Utau) bon si tu me cherche je suis dans la chambre d'Ikuto  
**Utau:** heu ok, moi je vais voir Amu

**PDV IKUTO:**

J'entrai dans le bureau de père, mère venait de lui remettre un lettre, père la lisait, d'après le cacher cette lettre vient de la cour royal de France. Es-ce la réponse du roi et de reine qui se trouve dans cette lettre? Non mère ma dis qu'ils n'ont pas donné de réponse, mais que contient cette lettre, et que voulait dire mère par "d'autre information".

**Aruto:** (a fini de lire la lettre regarde sa femme et son fils puis sourit) je n'aurai jamais crus qu'il la laisserait partir un jour partir toute seule a l'étranger avant sa majorité.  
**Souko:** mais elle n'est pas seule elle a son cousin et au moindre problème il t'aurait appelé  
**Aruto:** pff c'est ça le problème il aurait attendu qu'il y ait un problème pour me dire que sa fille est ici  
**Ikuto:** (s'énerve un peut) bon ça suffit maintenant quelqu'un va t'il m'expliquer se qui se passe  
**Aruto:** (regarde son fils dans les yeux) avant j'ais une question  
**Ikuto:** (baisse d'un ton en essayant de se calmer) je vous écoute  
**Aruto:** es-tu sur de ton choix?  
**Ikuto:** que voulez vous dire?  
**Aruto:** hé bien ta mère est partie en France parce que tu voulais demander la main de la princesse Amu Hinamori, mais j'ai remarqué que le charme de la petite Kuchiki ne te laissait pas indifférent.  
**Ikuto :** je ne voix pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mon comportement à son égard est tout à fait normal  
**Aruto :** ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, t'a vus la manière donc tu la regarde même ta mère n'a jamais eu droit à ce regard et puis tu t'occupe tout le temps d'elle et tu la taquine sans arrêt  
**Souko :** mon chéris, tu ne pourras pas le nier pendant longtemps, tu es amoureux de cette jeune fille  
**Ikuto :** (baisse la tête pour éviter le regard de son père)  
**Aruto :** (sourit) ça me fait plaisir... Oui, car ceci me confirme que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux d'Amu à cause de son titre de princesse mais pour sa personnalité intérieur  
**Ikuto :** (lève la tête et lance un regard interrogatoire à son père)  
**Aruto :** voix tu mon fils, Amu Hinamori et Amu Kuchiki ne sont qu'une seule et même personne  
**Ikuto :** Q-QUOI ? c-c'est impossible, (regard sa mère et voix qu'elle confirme du regard ce que dit son père, il hausse le ton) je ne vous croix pas. L'autre jour à la plage (regarde son père) j'ais bien vérifié et Amu ne porte pas la marque de naissance en forme d'étoile qu'a la princesse, de plus Amu a des cheveux châtains qui lui arrive à mi-dos, tandis-que la princesse, elle, a les cheveux rose et ils lui arrivent jusqu'aux fesses  
**Souko :** c'est très facile pour une fille de dissimuler une marque, on prend une crème spécial et on l'applique sur la tache celle-ci disparaitra aussitôt, ensuite on pulvérise sur la tache disparu un spray qui permet de rentrer dans l'eau sans que la crème ne s'en aille, et pour finir tout ceci partira quand on se lavera le soir. Simple  
**Aruto :** et pour les cheveux elle se les est coupés et teint en châtain  
**Ikuto:** j-je je ne vous croix pas  
**Aruto:** (soupire et lui tend la lettre) tiens lis là  
**Ikuto:** (prend la lettre et commence a là lire)  
**.~. .~. .~. .~.**

**Ikuto:** ( a fini de lire lettre, la laisse tomber et baisse la tête honteux de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, soulagé d'apprendre que les deux personnes dont-il est amoureux ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, mais aussi en colère que Amu lui est menti pendant un trimestre entier) ( il regarde dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte)

_**Toc-Toc-Toc**_

**Souko:** (ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Kukai) ha Kukai, qui y a t-il tu a l'air...hum... stresser  
**Kukai:** c'est à dire que... l'ambiance en bas est un peu... tendue. Je suis monté car Utau ma dis de vous appeler pour passer à table.

**PDV AMU:**

La chanson était fini, tout le monde applaudi mais lui n'arrêtait pas de me fixer en souriant, ça devient vraiment gênant je me sens déjà rougir

**Ikuto :** (fixant Amu, avec un doux sourire)  
**Amu :** (rougit) qui y a-t-il?  
**Ikuto :** rien tu a une voix juste magnifique  
**Amu :** (rougit encore plus)  
**Ikuto :** (rigole)  
**Amu :** Baka  
**? :** On s'amuse bien a ce que je voie

Je tournai ma tête vers la porte et je vis une femme ravissante aux long cheveux brun, d'après ce que je comprends cette femme n'est autre que Souko la mère d'Ikuto et d'Utau. Elle parlait à présent avec Aruto et Ikuto, je ne comprends rien à leur conversation et on dirait qu'Ikuto aussi semble un peu perdu

**Amu:** [bruit de téléphone qui sonne] (regarde le nom qui s'affiche)

Au non pas lui, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas couper c'est très mal élevé surtout pour une princesse. Pas le choix il faut que je sorte pour répondre.

**Amu:** excusé moi je dois décrocher (s'incline puis sort de la pièce en courant, se dirige vers un des jardins puis met son portable à son Oreille) (dit d'une voix cool and specy) Halo  
**? :** Bonjours ma petite fraise comment va tu?  
**Amu:** père ne m'appelez pas ainsi  
**PA:** mais il faut bien que j'en profite bientôt tu seras plus ma petite princesse à moi  
**Amu:** en parlant de princesse vous n'auriez pas des choses à me dire  
**PA:** (fait semblant de ne pas comprendre) comme quoi?  
**Amu:** (hausse le ton) comme que vous m'avez envoyé dans le pays de votre meilleur ami, je ne savais même pas que vous en aviez un. Et apparemment j'étais très proche de leurs enfants. Vous trouvez ça normal vous que je sois la seul princesse de mon âge a être enfermé à longueur de journée dans son propre châteaux sans jamais connaitre le monde extérieur. Les autres eux voyage seul, ils vont où ils veulent, ils connaissent leur pays par cœur, ils connaissent les moindres recoins et tous les passages secrets qui sa trouve dans leur ville, moi, même le fond des jardins vous m'avez interdis d'y aller. (Cri) POURQUOI ?  
**PA :** c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ma chérie, mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour me disputer avec toi. Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'ai trouvé ton fiancer mais je voulais ton avis avant de donné mon accord, je t'enverrai sa photo par email. Je te laisse ma petite fraise je t'embrasse (raccroche)  
**Amu:** non attendez, père... Pff il a raccroché... (se retourne et est surprise de voir) Utau ?... Heu... Je...  
**Utau:** ...

**la suite plus tard**


	18. Chapter 18

**PDV AMU :**

**Amu:** non attendez, père... Pff, il a raccroché... (Se retourne et est surprise de voir) Utau ?... Heu... Je...  
**Utau:** (elle avait entendu tout la conversation et était choquée, non, blessé)... j-je n'aurais jamais cru q-que tu puisses me mentir à ce point (laisse une larme couler le long de sa joue) meilleur amie tu parle (se retourne en essuyant sa larme puis part)  
**Amu:** (court vers Utau et lui attrape le bras) Utau attends laisse moi t'expliquer...  
**Utau:** M'expliquer quoi? Que la personne que je considère comme ma meilleure amie me ment depuis le début sur son identité? (Lance un regard noir à Amu, puis enlève brutalement la main d'Amu sur son bras, et se dirige vers la salle a mangé) au passage, le déjeuner est servit, princesse.

**PDV AUTEUR:**

Tout le monde était à présent assis à table. L'atmosphère était très tendu, Utau regardait de travers Amu et répondait méchamment à tout le monde. Ikuto essayait rester le plus neutre possible mais il n'adressait tout de même pas la parole à Amu et il évitait de croiser son regard, es-ce de la honte? De la colère? De la joie? Qui sait, quoi qu'il en soit il n'a pas parlé de tout le repas. Amu elle ne parla pas, ne mangea pas, elle baissait la tête jetant de temps en temps des regards discrets à Utau. Souko mangeait en silence, de même qu'Aruto qui ne préférait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de provoquer des disputes. Kukai, lui ne comprenait rien et s'apprêtait à briser ce silence...

**Kukai:** heu... Amu tu peux me passer le sel s'il te plaît  
**Utau:** parce que tu lui parle à elle  
**Kukai :** voix pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal  
**Utau :** (hausse le ton) ce qu'elle a fait de mal ? Tu sais au moins qui c'est ?  
**Amu :** (baisse encore plus la tête de peur que Kukai soit aussi fâché contre elle)  
**Ikuto :** (essaye de garder une expression neutre)  
**Kukai :** que veux tu dire par la ?  
**Aruto :** Utau ça suffit, nous somme à table  
**Utau :** pff, si vous la défendez c'est que vous êtes au courant, après tout son père est votre meilleur ami... (Regarde Amu d'une expression sévère) Meilleur Ami, connais tu au moins la signification de ce mot Amu ?  
**Aruto :** (hausse le ton) UTAU SA SUFFIT !  
**Utau :** (regarde son père avec étonnement car c'est la première fois qu'il lui cri dessus, puis baisse la tête) j'ais plus faim, je monte me coucher (sort de table et monte dans sa chambre)  
**Aruto :** (soupire et regarde Amu) je m'excuse pour son comportement  
**Amu :** (garde la tête baissé car les larmes dévalait son visage et elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'en aperçoive) c-ce n'est rien  
**Ikuto :** (regarde à gauche donc le jardin a travers la baie vitrée, sa main droite sous son menton, et s'adresse à Amu sur un ton froid mais calme) c'est Utau qui a raison...  
**Amu :** (lève la tête vers lui, étonnée qu'il connaisse son secret, ses larme avaient arrêté de couler  
**Ikuto :** (regarde toujours dans la même direction) elle ne t'aurait jamais fait ça, moi non plus d'ailleurs, (ferme les yeux en baissant en peu la tête) pff et avec ça tu prétends être princesse  
**Amu :** (essuies ses larmes, se lève, puis se dirige hors de la salle, une fois sorti elle court vers les escaliers pour ensuite s'assoir par terre devant la porte de la chambre d'Utau, et pleurer sans s'arrêter)  
**Ikuto :** (regarde Amu partir du coin de l'œil)  
**Aruto :** (soupire) Utau s'énerve sans même connaitre la raison des actes d'Amu... toi tu connais son enfance mieux que qui conque et tu a lut dans la lettre les raisons de ce mensonge alors pourquoi lui en vouloir ?  
**Ikuto :** (se lève et se dirige vers la porte)  
**Aruto :** Ikuto quand je te parle...  
**Souko :** (met sa main sur l'épaule de son époux, lui coupant la parole, elle lui dit à voix basse, d'une voix calme et douce) laisse le, laisse les tous, ils ont besoins de se calmer et de se parler entre eux  
**Kukai:** heu... (Sourire gêné) vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui ce passe? Elle a fait quoi Amu pour que Utau et Ikuto ne lui parle plus?  
**Souko:** (sourit d'amusement) ha oui c'est vrai, personne ne t'a mis au courant toi  
**Aruto:** (soupire en souriant) on t'expliquer...

**PDV IKUTO:**

Je suis à présent dans un des jardin du château, plus précisément d'un arbre, mais pas n'importe quel arbre, mon arbre. Quand j'étais encore enfant, père, voyant que je passais mon temps a grimper au arbre ma construit une cabane pour mes 8ans. Depuis, je passe le clair de mon temps a l'intérieur: dormir, jouer du violon, échapper à Utau...

**Ikuto:** (il est couché sur la terrasse de sa cabane les mains derrière la tête, il soupire) je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de cette façon. C'est père qui a raison (soupire fortement, et dit d'une voix triste) je déteste savoir quelle pleure, surtout si c'est moi la cause, Baka.

**PDV AMU:**

[Amu était toujours dans la même position, elle avait toujours sa tête entre ses jambes, mais elle ne pleurait plus]

**Amu:** *Je ne suis qu'une idiote, mentir à meilleure amie pendant tout ce temps, elle doit me détester* (une larme solitaire coule sur sa joue). *Ikuto aussi me déteste, je ne sais pas mais savoir qu'il me déteste ç-ça me fait... *(commence à pleurer)

Je sentie tout à coup une main sur mon bras, cette main se mit à caresser mon épaule. Je levai ma tête pour voir qui pouvait bien me caresser aussi gentiment vue que tous étaient sensé être en colère après moi

**Amu :** (levant la tête) K-Kukai... (Par sa voix on pouvait remarquer quelle venait de pleurer  
**Kukai :** (sourit et dit d'une voix douce) tu ne devrais pas rester a terre comme ça  
**Amu :** (regarde toujours Kukai)...

Je ne pouvais pas parler, qu'allais-je dire, vue son regard il connait surement la vérité lui aussi pourtant il me sourit

**Kukai :** (soupire et regarde derrière lui c'est-à-dire la porte de la chambre d'Utau) tu sais, tu devrais aller lui parler, t'expliquer avec elle...  
**Amu :** (rebaisse la tête) impossible... elle ne voudra jamais m'écouter... elle me déteste...  
**Kukai :** (regarde la Amu puis dit en lui prenant les mains pour la remettre sur pied) situ vas y aller, plus tu attendras et plus les choses s'empireront... aller va y !

Je hochai de la tête en gis de réponse et j'ouvris très lentement la porte de sa chambre. J'ais peur, j'ai très peur, peur qu'elle me regarde avec son regard noir, peur qu'elle me cris dessus en me disant de sortir de sa chambre, peur qu'elle me gifle en me disant qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle ne veut plus me voir. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte rien de tout ça ne se passa, je vis une Utau allongée sur son lit un coussin serré contre sa poitrine et regardant le plafond...

**Amu :** (referme la porte derrière elle)  
**Utau :** (regarde toujours le plafond se fichant bien de qui venait d'entrer)  
**Amu :** g-gomen nasai... Utau  
**Utau :** (tourne sa tête vers Amu, visiblement la jeune fille venait de pleurer, et contre toute attente la blondinette fit signe à Amu pour que celle-ci s'essaya cote d'elle.)  
**Amu :** (désormais assise a coté d'Utau la tête baissé craignant la réaction de sa meilleure amie)  
**Utau :** (baisse la tête) j-je connais un peux ta vie de princesse...  
**Amu :** (lève la tête vers Utau)  
**Utau :** je sais que parmi toutes les princesses que je connais tu es celle qui a eu le moins de chance niveau liberté... m-mais (lève la tête et regarde Amu) t'as vie est si horrible que ça, pour que tu es envie de changer d'identité  
**Amu :** (baisse la tête) c-c'est c'est plus compliqué que ça

Et je lui racontai toute l'intégralité de mon Histoire, étrangement elle semblait être très compréhensive ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'avais à présent fini de lui raconter mon histoire, on s'était réconcilié et on rigolait à nouveaux, mais Utau ra mena vite un sujet qui me fit basculer dans la tristesse...

**Utau :** né Amu ?...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**  
**Dite moi comment vous trouvé mon Histoire svp, je veux des commentaires sur ma fic [soyez pas trop méchant non plus]**  
**Sinon, la suite dans le prochain chapitre :p**


	19. Chapter 19

**PDV AMU:**

**Utau :** né Amu ?... Il c'est passé quoi avec Ikuto?  
**Amu:** comment ça?  
**Utau:** ben il était bizarre tout à l'heure quand nous étions à table, et en plus quand je t'ai criée dessus il n'a pas pris ta défense  
**Amu:** (rougit) O/O (puis baisse la tête le visage remplit de tristesse) pourquoi prendrait-il ma défense, hein tu peux me dire?  
**Utau:** ben à l'école il prenait bien tout le temps ta défense avec Yoann non?... (Sourit) c'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour la quelle les lycéennes s te déteste et les lycéens ont peur de te toucher

Effectivement a mon arrivée dans l'école les filles de ma classe on commencé a être jalouse car a apparemment je suis super ami avec les 3 plus garçons de l'école, et en plus Yoann et Ikuto foutaient une bonne raclée a tous ceux qui osaient me toucher ce qui faisait que les lycéens avaient peur de m'approcher de trop près.

**Amu:** (la tête toujours baissé) de toute façons il me déteste (laisse une larme perler son visage) il connait la vérité lui aussi, et... et j'ai sentis dans sa voix qu'il me détestait (se met pleurer)  
**Utau:** (la prend dans ses bras et chuchote) chute, pleure pas Amu... C'était sur le coup de la surprise... Je suis sur qu'il ne te déteste pas... *One-San tu es Idiot*

**PDV AUTEUR:**

Utau avait réussi à calmer Amu, celle ci était toujours dans les bras d'Utau mais ne pleurait plus.

**Utau:** Amu?  
**Amu:** hum?  
**Utau:** tu devrais aller voir Ikuto, tout lui expliquer, comme tu la fais avec moi  
**Amu:** (se dégage des bras d'Utau et dit en détournant les yeux) il ne voudra jamais m'écouter, et je n'aurais jamais le courage d'aller lui parler, et en plus je ne sais où es qu'il est.  
**Utau:** si tu ne lui parle pas maintenant après ce sera trop tard  
**Amu:** pourquoi ce sera trop...  
**Utau:** (là coupant sur un ton joyeux, se lève et prend les mains d'Amu pour la mettre debout) aller viens tu y vas tout de suite  
**Amu:** mais...  
**Utau:** (tire Amu hors de sa chambre et l'emmène dans la chambre d'Ikuto) O_O mais... Mais quesque tu fais là? Et où est Ikuto  
**Kukai:** (il était sur le lit d'Ikuto, il regarda Utau puis enleva son casque de ses oreilles) tu me parlais?  
**Utau:** . où est One-san  
**Kukai:** je ne sais pas... Il est parti sans rien dire tout à l'heure quand nous étions à table... (Se lève du lit puis se dirige vers Amu) mais... J'ai ma petite idée sur où il est passé (se penche et murmure a l'oreille d'Amu) le 3eme jardin royal, cherche autour de la cascade tu devrais le trouver la haut (se redresse) aller vas y!  
**Amu:** H-Hai (se retourne et court en sortant de la salle)  
**Utau:** tu sais où il est?  
**Kukai:** (met ses bras autour de la taille d'Utau, et lui murmure à l'oreille) tu aimerais savoir?  
**Utau:** (rougit et frissonne) o-oui j'aimerais savoir  
**Kukai:** (murmure toujours à son oreille)...humm... à une condition... (Lui lèche le cous)  
**Utau:** (frissonne et rougit encore plus, mais ne bouge pas)  
**Kukai:** (remonte ses mains vers le ventre de la jeune fille, en lui faisant un bisou dans le coup)  
**Utau:** (pose ses mains sur celle du jeune homme pour stopper son mouvement) K-Kukai a-arrête s-s'il te plait  
**Kukai:** (stop son mouvement et dépose son front dans le coup de sa petite amie tout en l'attrapant par la taille, soupire) gomen Utau, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui m'excite à chaque fois  
**Utau:** (le redresse gentiment pour qu'il soit en face de la jeune blonde) moi? Mais quesque je fais qui t'excite?  
**Kukai:** (rougit très légèrement et tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'Utau sans aperçoive, mais elle la remarquer) j-je ne sais pas justement, mais quand je suis avec toi... Je... J'ai...  
**Utau:** (sourit en voyant l'embarra du brun, puis a l'aide de ses main [à elle] lui tourne la tête et l'embrasse, d'abord se fut le léger baisé puis Kukai demanda vite l'accès avec sa langue, accès qui lui fit accordé et ils commencèrent un french kiss enflammé)  
**Kukai:** (coupant le baiser en posant sa tête dans le coup de la jeune fille et en lui caressant les hanches)  
**Utau:** (rougit beaucoup en posant ses mains sur celle de son amoureux pour le stopper, et chuchote) Kukai  
**Kukai:** (dit a voix très basse et presque dans un souffle essayant de se retenir du mieux qu'il peut de ne pas lui sauter dessus) ne refait plus jamais ça, tu na fait que m'exciter encore plus  
**Utau:** (rougit toujours mais lui caresse les cheveux ne sachant quoi faire pour le calmer, surtout que c'est lui qui à demandé accès avec sa langue)

**PDV AMU:**

Le 3 eme jardin royal, ça j'y suis, chercher autour de la cascade... MAIS ELLE EST TOUT AU FOND LA CASCADE ok je sais jouer au foot mais ça ne veux pas dire pour autant que je suis endurante. Aller Amu on y va.

**Amu:** (inspire un bon coup et se met en position de course) à vos marque, près, partez (cours hyper vite jusqu'à la cascade)

Je suis arrivée au pied de la cascade, je suis essoufflée, bon qu'est- qu'il avait dit Kukai déjà? Ha oui

**Amu:** (reprend son souffle puis se parle a elle même) " le 3 eme jardin royal, cherche autour de la cascade tu devrais le trouver la haut " (élève la voix) la haut? Mais c'est impossible qu'il soit au sommet de cette cascade, Roooh je vous jure Kukai (jette un caillou dans l'eau puis s'adosse à un arbre) je ne sais vraiment pas comment Utau fait pour l'aimer autant... Remarque moi je suis bien tombée amoureuse de cet autre idiot... aille (regarde se qui lui est tombé sur la tête) une clé? O_O mais... Elle a... (Regarde en haut pour voir d'où elle était tombée) une cabane? (Tout à coup elle eu comme un flash back de la phrase dite par Kukai) * « tu devrais le trouver la haut »* mais biensur !

Il est forcement dans cette cabane, et peut être même que cette clé est à lui, il faut que je trouve l'échelle qui mène la haut. Je fis alors le tour de ce gros arbre mais aucun signe d'une quelconque entré. Ce n'est pas possible mais comment il fait pour monter ?

**Amu :** (soupire) pas le choix il va falloir sauter

Je me reculai alors pour prendre mon élan et je fonçai vers l'arbre, sauta atterris sur le tronc resauta immédiatement après et atterris sur une branche, après ça je marchai vers la cabane en question. Elle était en bois, super grande pour une simple cabane, elle avait une seule pièce, celle-ci était très grande, avec des cousins géant aux 4 coins de la pièce, une fenêtre sans vitre sur chaque mur, sauf sur un qui était recouvert de papier peint sur lequel il y avait des écritures faite a la main rose et bleu, des empreintes de chat, et des photos.

**Amu :** (lit a 3 voix certaine phrase, reconnaissant l'écriture d'Ikuto) "tes Yeux m'hypnotisent, ils sont si brillant et plein de vie, j'aimerai qu'ils ne brillent que pour moi, mais cela malheureusement n'arrivera jamais" ( elle tourna ses yeux vers une autre citation écrite par Ikuto) "ton sourire me fascine, je me sens fondre à chaque fois qu'il m'est adressé, tes lèvres rosées sont si attirante j'aurais aimé pouvoir y goûter, mais cela malheureusement n'arrivera jamais" (elle lut d'autre phrase écrite par Ikuto sentant les larmes monter a ses yeux)  
**? :** (Il se trouvait a l'encadrement de la porte [c'est comme les fenêtres y a pas de porte] il dit sur un ton neutre et en fixant Amu qui était dos à lui) on ne t'as jamais dis que c'était très impoli de lire les messages des autres?  
**Amu:** (elle senti son cœur manquer un battement en reconnaissant la voix du bleuté, elle n'osa pas se retourner mais murmura) I-Ikuto

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***  
**la suite dans le prochain chapitre**


End file.
